The Next Generation of Heroes
by TucsonGirl
Summary: My little brother helped me with this. Alice is a moody,sarcastic hero-in-training, starting her freshmen year at Sky High. Romance,adventure,& friendship. Rated T for mild language.
1. 1st Day

The sun glared into my room, waking me from a half-sleep. The night had been restless enough with my first day of Sky High looming ever closer, the last thing I needed was the sun so bright and cheery shinning through my window. I covered my face with the pillow and groaned loudly into it. I tried to shut out the sounds of the outside world and the sounds of my mother running around in the kitchen in an attempt to get breakfast on the table while packing the perfect first-day-of-school lunch for my little brother and myself. "Alice!" Her voice shattered all my hopes of getting back to sleep.

I graoned louder and threw my pillow at the open window, the screen the only thing stopping it from landing in the bush outside my window. "Alice! Get up!" I heard my mom walking down the hall and towards my room. The door flew open and she stood there, hands on her hips. "Get up," she said simply.

I shook my head. "Can't," I replied. "I'm sleeping. Leave a message."

She walked over to my window and pulled the curtains open the rest of the way, letting the full extent of the light stream in. "Ahhhh! Light!" I yelled dramatically.

"Your gonna be late. Get up." She threw my covers off my body and to the floor. Then, she left to finish breakfast.

"Well," I moaned to myself. "Might as well get up now that the stupid window's open." I got up slowly and walked to the window. I looked outside at the clear sky outside. I scowled at the lack of clouds, nothing to block the sun. Too much light. I shut my curtains and went to the bathroom to shower. Fifteen minutes later, I was clean and dressed in black boots, dark wash tattered jeans that hung loose aroung my hips and a neon green tank top. A necklace with my sigunatre seal hung on a silver chair. A circle divided into four sections, each for one of my elements: A flame for fire, a tideal wave for water, a leaf for earth and a cloud for air. My mom made power seals for my brother and I when we were young. I had my necklace and a belt buckle and my brother had a ring with an onyx cresent moon. My boots clumped down the hall as I drug my feet to the kitchen. I sat down at the table at my usual place and munched on the cereal my mom sat in front of me.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked. I shoveled another spoonful of Cocoa-Crispies into my mouth and shrugged. My mom took no notice of my obvious bad mood, just continued to act in the happy manner that she knew drove me crazy. "Are you excited?" I scoffed and swallowed.

"Bursting with joy." I said sarcastically. She sat down in her place next to me.

"Great," she answered, matching my sacrasm. I ate my breakfast and she sipped her coffee in silence. My mom was tall and curvy and very pretty. She had long dark brown hair and piercing brown eyes that could always tell when you were lying. Her powers were endurence, stamina and night vision. She had retired from the superhero gig when my father disappeared, a few years after my brother was born. I finished my breakfast and got up to put the bowl in the sink. "Alice, will you go wake your brother please. And be nice about it." I walked down the hall and up to the door next to mine. I opened the door and walked over to the lump that was my sleeping brother Jack.

"Hey, wake up," I said, prodding him in the back with my finger. Nothing. "Jack. Get up." Silence. I sighed and closed my eyes. I breathed in and focused on the water in the air around me. Within a few seconds, I had a ball of cold water in my hands. I raised it up and splashed it down onto Jack's head.

"Ahhh!" He yelled, jumping up. "What are you doing?"

I shrugged and smiled. "Getting you ready for a fun filled day of learning and friendship."

"Get out of my room!" He jumped off his bed and started hitting me and pushing me out the door. As soon as I was out, it slammed shut behind me. I turned and yelled to the closed door, "At least now you won't have to shower!" I laughed and went to grab my lunch off the counter, then started back to my room.

"Alice, what in the world are you thinking?"

I turned and faced her. "I'm thinking if I need to be up for school, so does he. Not my fault he's a heavy sleeper." I started to walk away but my mom caught my wrist and turned me around.

"You can't act like this so early in the morning. It's your first day of high school, I understand that you must be nervous. But that's no reason to take it out on your brother or me. Now go finish getting ready. The bus will be here soon." I pulled myself out of her grasp and slammed my way into my room. I turned on my stereo and blasted loud music that shook the windows. I grabbed my backpack and shoved the paper lunch bag into it. I wasn't nervous about school, I just didn't want to go. I didn't need a school to tell me how to use my powers, I could figure that on my own. I had been ever since I could remember. School was only going to frustrate me. I was not a people person. I got along fine on my own. But, since mother dearest went to Sky High, I was expected to do the same. I looked into my backpack and checked to make sure I had everything I needed. The last thing, my journal. My book of secrets, the key to the inner workings of my mind. I put it in behind the rest of my books and swung the bag onto my back. Then I walked over to the window and yanked it open. I kicked out the screen and sat on the lawn behind the bush. I sat and waited for the bus. After a few minutes, I heard a knock at my door. My mom walked in. She flipped the switch on my radio and it buzzed out. Then she walked over to my window and sat on the window sill. She sighed and looked out at the sky.

"It's a beautiful day out. Perfect for the first day of high school." I said nothing. "Four whole years, filled with lots of fun and chances to make new friends. It'll be great, you'll see." I just nodded my head slowly. Then silence. I didn't look at my mom though I could feel her eyes boring into me. People who didn't know any better said I looked like her. That me and Jack both looked like her. But for those who knew of my father, I bore no resemblence to my mom. While my mom was thin as a pole, I was a little bigger. Not fat, just fuller & more muscular, like my dad. Her and Jack had brown hair and eyes while I had short black hair and green eyes. I guess my mom and I had a similar look about us, like a way you could tell we were mother and daughter. But I definatly matched my father's jet black hair and hazel eyes. I never though of myself as pretty. My mom and Jack were both very good looking. I guess you could say my dad was too, in a rough rustic sort of way. Jack was two years younger than me and he already had a fan club of girls hounding after him. It was actually kinda disguesting. Me, on the other hand, was off to my first day of high school and had never even had a boyfriend. I opened my mouth to say something when I saw a girl walking on the sidewalk. "Oh crap," I gasped and jumped into the bush.

"Alice, what-"

"Shhh! She's here!" I stuck a finger out and pointed to the girl approching our front door

My mom looked to where I was pointing and said, "Oh my, not again." She shook her head and rose from the window sill. "Alice, get out of there. You have to talk to her."

"Says you! Tell her I already left. Tell her I died! Tell her anything! Just don't-"

"Alice!" A high pitched voice rang throughout my house and I shivered, shrinking lower into my shrub. My mom left my room and shut my door. I heard that high pitched voice from all the way in the living room. It was my crazy neighbor from down the street, Tammy. Her mom and my mom went to Sky High together and she thought we were best friends. I found her the most annoying person alive. She was always at my house, she followed me around, and she had the most annoying super power ever. She could shapeshift. She found it so much fun to find new things to turn into and run to my house in the middle of the night to show me. She came and knocked on my window until I woke up and wouldn't stop talking until I watched her change. I heard my mom trying to talk to Tammy, then I hear footsteps. I tried to make myself as small as I could in my little bush. Then I thought, instead of making myself smaller, why not make the bush bigger. I closed my eyes and clasped my hands around the branches. I felt the earth moving underneath me and the branches growing as my power surged into it. I heard my bedroom door open and let go of the plant. I knew it was Tammy and didn't want her to see it moving.

"Alice?" I breathed and poked my head out of the bush. It was just Jack. He saw me, shut the door and hurried over to me. "I take it you saw her?" He said, joining me on the lawn.

I looked at him with a blank look on my face. "Why?"

He shrugged. "Mom's got her busy right now, told her you'd be out in a minute."

I shook my head. "As if this lame day wasn't going to be bad enough, I have to deal with her the whole way there. I ask you, why?"

"Dude, consider yourself lucky! You're going to Sky High! With your power, you are totally gonna dominate Power Placement! She'll be stuck as a side-kick."

I smiled at Jack's optimism. He had the power to bring inanimate objects to life and cotrol and manipulate shadows; the same power as our dad. We didn't talk about him much, it was like a rule in our house, on unwritten law. I turned to look at my little brother. Despite his dark powers, he was the happier out of the two of us. I ruffled his perfect brown hair and it fell back into place. He brushed my hand away and started to get up. "Good luck today. Kick butt." He smiled at me and replaced the screen on the window. I climbed out of the bush and brushed the dirt and leaves off my legs and out of my hair. I gave him a little salute and he left my room, closing the door behind him. I walked across the lawn and onto the sidewalk leading up to out front door. I reached for the handle but it swung open before I could grab it. And there stood Tammy, in my doorway of my house with my mother standing behind her. Something about this felt wrong.

"Hi Alice!" Tammy stood close to me and smiled. She was a good few inched shorter than me so she had to look up a little to make eye contact. She had thick framed glasses and long dirty blonde hair that almost hit her waist. It was clear she had attempted to curl it but it was messy and looked tangled and slightly burnt. She wore a pink tunic that looked like it belonged to a child and jeans with the cuffs rolled up a few times so you could see the tennis shoes she wore on her feet and the socks she pulled up to high. Her backpack was over stuffed and she carried a pink lunchbox in 1 hand. "Ready for the first day of Sky High!"

I shrugged. "Ready as I'll ever be, I guess."

"You girls have a fun day at school," my mom said from behind Tammy. "I'll see you when you get home Alice." She leaned over and pecked me on the top of my head. "Try to have some fun today," she whispered. "And please, keep your temper." She leaned away and smiled at me. I nodded and turned to walk. Tammy trailed along after me, chattering away about nonsense. She was talking so fast, I couldn't keep up, nor did I really care to. I pulled my iPod out of my backpack's side pocket and slipped it into my ear, letting blissful music tune out the sound of nails on a chalkboard. We stopped at the bus stop and waited to see out ride. Tammy hadn't really noticed I wasn't listening to her, she just kept going, like a broken rcord. After a few minutes, I saw it riding smoothly towards us. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tammy jumping up and down a little,an excited smile on her face. The doors opened and she ran in. I rolled my eyes and slowly followed. I prayed that there were only a few seats left, that I would have to pare up with someone else. Turns out I had no such luck because Tammy plopped down right in the front seat. She was frantically patting the seat next to her, looking at me. Only dorky freshmen sat in the front of the bus. And what's wrose, she took the window seat!

'Man, this bites!' I thought to myself as I sat down. If I sat somewhere else, she would only follow me. She was talking again, I could see her lips moving. She turned to face me and was quiet.

She pulled one of my headphones out of my ear and said, "You know, it's really rude to ignore people."

I took my headphone back and held it in my fist. "I'll keep that in mind," I said through gritted teeth. The bus was moving now, on to the next stop. It was only about half full so we had a ways to go. Great... I kept one headphone out so Tammy would think I was listening. And for the next twenty minutes, I watched the bus fill up with all kinds of people. This was clearly the freshmen bus because everyone that got on either looked like they were scared out of their minds, way to cool to be there, or they just looked excited like Tammy. Although no one looked as bad as Tammy, I saw a few that came close. Long hair, short hair, tall, tiny, cool and confident, shy and quiet, boy, girl. All different. All my fellow classmates for the next four years. As the bus filled up, it got hotter and louder. It got harder to hear my music so I turned it up. Then Tammy turned her voice up to be heard over all the talking. So much noise! I couldn't take it, I was about to explode! 'Remember your temper, remember your temper,' I told myslef. My powers were emotionally controlled. The last thing I needed was an emotional outburst before school had even started. I turned my iPod off and shoved it into my bag. The I turned to face Tammy. She was going on about her mom and what she had said about the ride to Sky High.

"So then, my mom said, we land on the little island type thing that supports the school. It's like a million feet in the air! Oh my gosh, I hope I don't fall off! Do you think anyone's ever fallen off Alice? Boy, what I wouldn't give for the power to fly!"

"Tammy, I think's that's about enough." I tried to keep my voice level but it was hard.

She stared at me with a confused look on her face. "What do you mean? I was only saying-"

"Your always only saying something! How about we say nothing for the rest of the ride, O.K.?"

She frowned at me and turned to face the window. "Well, I was only trying to help. If you want to go falling off the edge of the school, go ahead. It is not my problem."

She was acting like a child! I could have killed her right then and there! Steam blew out my nose and I tried to keep calm. I closed my eyes and tried to drift off to sleep. The rough rest last night plus the rude awakening this mornig, add that to Tammy. I needed a nap! Sleep came easy but it felt like as soon as I fell asleep, I was jerked awake by Tammy. She was grabbing my arm and yelling. I opened my eyes and looked around. "What's going on?" I asked rubbing my eyes. I looked out the window, expecting to see the street zooming past. Insteaad I saw blue sky and clouds. Tammy had a death grip on my arm and the other students on the bus were screaming as well, some with joy, others with fear. The bus was flying! We were in the air, flying to Sky High! I smiled and laughed at the fun of it all. "Wooooohoooooo!" I screamed at the top of my voice and smiled the widest I had all morning. To soon, the bus straitened out it's flight and flew slow and level. The noise level inside the bus grew quieter but the grip on my arm remained. I looked over at Tammy who was clutching my arm and had her eyes closed.

"Do you mind?" I said, pulling my arm away from her.

She opened her eyes and looked up at me. "Oh my gosh, that was the scariest thing that has ever happened to me! Why didn't they warn us?"

I shrugged. "Initiation."

"Well," she said crossing her arms, "I don't think it was very nice of them to go and scare us all like that!"

I laughed. "Not everyone was scared. It was actually pretty fun. Besides, it's a high school for super powered kids. If that was scary, you'll never be able to go out intio the world and be a hero."

Tammy looked up at me. "Oh I can be a hero! You just wait and see, I'm going to get the best grades this school has ever seen and be the world's greatest hero!"

I tried to hold back a laugh. "What ever you gotta tell yourself."

She turned to look at me and glared. "You don't think I can do it do you? Well, that's not very supportive of you. Friends support each other. And anyway, I heard you screaming too!"

I turned away from her and looked out the front window."How could you hear anything over your own loud-ass voice," I muttered to myself. Any other day, I would have said it to her face, leaving her to cry and run home. Then two hours later she would show up at my front door and act like nothing happened. But this wasn't any other day. I sighed and longed for the comfort of my bed. After a few minutes, I saw the school looming closer. I gulped a little and slid my bag into my lap.

"Take a good look, newbies," said the bus driver from the drivers seat. "Sky High."


	2. Power Placement

Sitting at the front of the bus had its perks because Tammy and I were two of the first people off the bus. There was a woman waiting for us when we got off. She was tall with long brown hair and wore a white pencil skirt, white blouse and matching heels. She smiled at us as we all pilled off the bus and crowded together. If she hadn't been smiling, she would have looked really intimidating. "Hello students, my name is Principle Powers. Welcome to Sky High. If you will all follow me, I will show you to the gym where you will begin Power Placement." She started to walk up the sidewalk leading to the front doors of the school and we followed her. "Here at Sky High, it is our job to teach you how to use your powers. But, it is up to you how you use them after you leave us." The halls of the school were wide and long and I could tell I would get lost sometime today. After a few more twists and turns, we found ourselves stopped in front of a set of double doors. Principle Powers turned to us and smiled. "Through these doors is the gym where your Power Placement test will begin. Half of you will be placed before lunch and the other half after lunch. Lunch is at 11:00 and ends at 11:30. The school day will conclude at 12:30 today. The lunch room is the next hall down on the left. Hard to miss." She winked at us. "Good luck." Then she disappeared in a flash of white light. Tammy was practically jumping with excitment.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so excited! Dude, I have been practicing so hard, I just know I'll make hero class!" I didn't bother to look at her, just rolled my eyes.

"Enter!" A loud voice from inside the gym shook ths halls and rattled our brains. I cringed as the voice echoed off the halls. A tall girl near the front doors looked back at us, shrugged, and pushed to doors open. The gym was huge and in the middle, there was a large platform where a man stood in a gym teacher uniform. "Come forward!" We did as he said and stopped in front of the platform. "My name is Coach Boomer. I will call each of you up here in alphabetical order according to last name. You will show me a little of you power and I will choose whether you will be palced as a hero, or a sidekick." A few students exchanged worried looks while other looked excited about showing off their powers. I was excited, I always was ready to demonstrate what years of hard training and practicing has given me. But, I was nervous about getting up in front of the thirty or so kids in front of me. I wouldn't be first to go up which was good. The Coach looked down at the clipboard and called the first name. "Ace, Heather." A short, dark haired girl walked up the steps and stood next to Coach Boomer. One second she was there, the next second she was gone. She shrunk. Coach Boomer looked down at her standing 2 inches tall. "Sidekick!" She grew back to her normal height and stalked down the stairs to stand at the back of the group. "Adams, Jane." A tall blonde girl in a tiny pink skirt walked up the stairs. She was the kind of girl I could just look at and hate. Pretty, blonde, flirty. Obnoxious, annoying, attention-starved. She smiled at the crowd below her, eating up the looks of longing a few guys gave her. "You gonna stand around all day or show us your power?" I smiled a little. Clearly Coach Boomer was not one to be swayed by beauty. She glared at him. Then, there were two of her glaring. Then three. Five. Ten. It was every guys dream and every girl's nightmare. Coach Boomer shook his head. "Hero!" He didn't sound to happy about it. Jane called back her doubles and flaunted down the stairs. I could only roll my eyes and hold back my breakfast.

"Austin, Jake." Hero.

"Bates, Philip." Hero.

"Chase, Jacob." Sidekick.

"Dalton, Eric." Hero.

"Dixon, Tammy." Tammy jumped at the sound of her name and bounded up the stairs. She was grinning from ear to ear. She looked down at me and waved. Embarassment for her and me washed over me. I pretended to not see her, just looked at the Coach. "Stop waving, let's see your power." The Coach was clearly growing impatient. I almost felt bad for him. Tammy closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths for dramatic effect. Slowly, Tammy transformed into a ferocious white tiger. She growled at the group of students and let loose a loud rawr. I wasn't surprised, I'd seen this trick countless times. But the students behind me looked scared out of their minds. The Coach looked pleased. "Hero!" The tiger morphed back into my annoying neighbor who proceded to run down the stairs squealing, totally unaware of the kids around her giggling and pointing.

Tammy ran up to me and said, "See! I'm a hero! I told you I was gonna make hero, I told you!" She jumped up and down, congratulating herself.

"Tammy," I whispered, my face growing red. "There are four other people who made hero class. Do you see any of them acting like idiots?"

Tammy stopped jumping and looked around. All the students and the Coach were staring at her. She just turned up her nose and looked back at me. "I think you're just jealous. We'll see if you're still this cockey when you end up a lame sidekick." And she walked away to stand at the back of the group. I was steaming mad. I could not stand her! I felt my face heating up but not out of embarssment, out of anger. My scalp itched and I knew I was close to a meltdown. Whenever I got unspeakabley mad, my hair caught on fire. If I didn't calm down, this whole room would be burnt to a crisp. I took a few deep breaths and closed my eyes.

I could hear Coach Boomer calling out names. Doe, sidekick, Eichenhour, hero, Felix, sidekick. Coach had gone into the 'F's' now. I would be up soon. I opened my eyes and watched him consult his list. I felt my hands start to sweat a little but that was good. Water, one of my elements. Water counteracted fire. Calm versus anger. Fields, sidekick, Fredrixion, order to keep my powers in check, calm would be what I needed. Frey, sidekick.

"Frost, Alice." I looked up. My turn. I dumped my bag on the floor and walked up the stairs. The group of freshmen looked much larger from up here. I faced the Coach. "Alright, let's see your power."

"Which one?" I asked quietly. I could fight any villian out there fearlessly. But I did not do crowds!

The Coach raised an eyebrow at me. "You have more than one?" I nodded. "All of them," he said with a look of doubt in his eyes.

I nodded again and closed my eyes. I planted my feet firmly on the floor and brought my arms swiftly above my head, causing the ground beneath me to rise into a high pillar. Then I jumped down from my pillar , head first, and before I hit the hard ground, I twisted my hands and a gust of wind allowed me to land softly next to Coach Boomer. He was nodding his head approvingly but I wasn't done yet. I kept a straight face, despite the adrenalin rushing through my veins. I rushed my hands in the air over the ground and a fire erupted in a circle around me. Worried looks crossed the faces of the others until I closed my eyes and did as I had this morning with Jack. I drew the water from the air and sent it sizzling over the fire. When the steam had lifted, I put my hands down by sides and looked anywhere but at the crowd in front of me. Total silence.

Then, "Hero!" I smiled and walked quickly down the stairs. I could feel the other students looking at me but refused to look adranaline had faded and had been replaced by embarassment. I stood off to the side by myself. Then, the lunch bell sounded. The students gathered their things and left the gym. Tammy perpously stalked away from me but I didn't care. She could be as pissed as she wanted. She knew I'd make hero, she just wanted to open her mouth. I followed the group of freshmen out the gym doors and down the hall Principle Powers instruced earlier. She was right, the doors to the lunch room were hard to miss. The sound of kids and the smell of cafeteria food was pretty obvious. I found a small table in the back and sat down. I ate alone but that was O.K., I didn't mind. Tammy sat down at at a table crowded with people in a failed attenpt to make friends. She was pretty much ingnored but was oblivious to it. I shook my head at her and pulled out the lunch my mom made for me. Tuna sandwich, juice, cookies and applesause. The lunch of heroes. I pulled out my iPod so I could block out the sounds of the chattering kids. Lunch passed by slowly. I didn't talk to anyone, just observed my fellow classmates. Flirting, eating, laughing, making friends. I wasn't the kind of person that could do that. I prefered to be alone. My mom always told me I should be more social but I just couldn't. I wasn't a talker, I wasn't funny or flirty. I was a fighter, a trouble maker. And I don't think that would ever change.

The rest of Power Placement passed slowly now that my turn was over. I saw some interesting powers and some not so interesting ones. Most of Coach Boomer's calls were good ones, I had to admitt. The day passed and by the time the last person had been placed, there were twenty minute left in the day. The first day was shorter than normal so the freshmen could be placed and get a feel for the school. Coach had the heroes stand on one side of the room and the sidekicks on the other. There were thirteen heroes and seventeen sidekicks.

"These are your schelules. Heroes, you will have all your classes with fellow freshmen heroes and sidekicks, you will have all yours with the other freshmen sidekicks. Come up when I call your name." And so began the division of the class. Now I was even more disappointed Tammy had made hero class. I looked down at my schedual. First period, History of Heroes, second, Weaponry, then Science, History of You Powers, lunch, Team Work, Foreign Languages, then Gym. Well, at least I had gym at the end of the day. Some of the classes actually looked pretty cool. History of Your Powers I could tell would be my favorite. Neither my mom nor my dad had my power and I was anxious to find out where my control of the elements came from. I was also curious about my fifth power. My mom said once I had another power, a fifth element, we knew nothing about. It was hard to control and very strong so my mom told me to never use it unless I was sure I could control it. We discovered it when I was a child and my mom took me to a superhero specialist so we could find out what my power was. He said I had untapped strength that would be the greatest strength I had. But he also said it was very dangerous, both to me and those around me. I was slmost excited for school tomorrow. Almost. Then, much to my disappointment, I looked up and saw Tammy walking towards me.

"Isn't this great, we have all our classes together! This will be so much fun!" She clutched the piece of paper in her tiny hands with excitment. "I can't wait to start classes tomorrow!"

"Yeah, should be a blast," I grunted.

Tammy sat down on the ground next to me and smiled. "Look, I forgive you for how you acted earlier. I know you must have been really nervous and that's why you were acting like a little bit of a bitch. I know you don't know how to control your powers very well so Power Placement must have been a lot for you to handle But, we're O.K. now." She looked at me and gave me a sorry little smile.

I glared at her. "What makes you think you can come over here, interupt my peace and quiet, then call me a bitch and insult my ability to control myself, then say we're friends?"

She gave me a confused look. "Well because that's what friends do silly! We have our fights but in the end, it's all O.K."

I shook my head. "Tammy, we'r not friends! We never were! I don't like you!" My voice was rising and anger bubbled inside me but I couldn't help it. "Besides, friends don't act like you do! Friends care about each other and don't try to out do the other!"

"Please!" Tammy stood up and looked down at me with her hands on her hips. "You wouldn't know true friendship if it stepped on you! You're the meanest, rudest person I know!"

I stood up and towered over her. "That doesn't really say much seeing as how you don't know many people because no one can stand to be around you!"

Her face turned red with anger and she pursed her lips. "I think you're just jealous!" She turned to walk away. "And you can find your own seat on the bus cause I'm not saving one for you!"

All I could do was shake my head. How could one tiny person have so much vanity and stupidity in them! I was past being angrey, now I was just felt sorry for her. She was going to go through her whole life thinking everyone was her best friend. I shook my head and sat back down, ignoring the ackward silence and stares from the people around me. She was so naive, I couldn't help feel sorry for her. Someday, she was gonna get kicked in her ass. I hoped that the person it kick her was me.


	3. Charlotte, Brian and Zane

Monday afternon, lunch. The first week of school had gone by fast, consisting of nothig really but filling of papers and getting to know the class and students. I still sat alone and I was still O.K. with it. Everyone had pretty much fallen into a click or group of some sort. Even Tammy had found a gaggle of sidekicks to play leader to. A few good looking, empty-headed boys joined together to form the Furure Jerks of Ameica. Another group of similar girls followed them around looking for attention that the boys so willingly provided. Sidekicks went ingored except by other sidekicks. Lunch was like watching a foreign T.V. show. It's entertaining cause everyone's different than you but you're not quite sure what's going on. I always got a good laugh out of it but by the end I couldn't help think I was missing out on something. I tried to not let it get to me, even though it was always the last thing I though of before I went to bed at night. So I sat alone, listening to my music, eating my lunch. I had started to form the pecking order of the groups in my head but the one that caught my eye was the boys. Normally, it's the biggest, strongest, best looking dude that runs the pack and gets all the pretty girls. But the leader of the freshmen boys was way outside those bounrdy lines. Oh, he was big alright. But that did not look like muscle. And he was most certainly not the best looking. His name was Eric Dalton. His power was toxikinesis and acid and super endurence. I'd seen him around and definatly heard his loud-ass mouth in class before. He was annoying and cockey but tolerable. But today, I guess he was trying to show off a little something extra for some of his little hommies and girlfriends. He pushed a couple kids out of way and laughed about it. I felt a bubble of anger inside me. Just cause he was the size of a house didn't mean he could push around kids smaller than him. But, I kept to myself. If he got to rowdy, I would just make him sorry for it in gym. Sky High was the only school for super powered kids around and I couldn't afford any problems. So, against my better instincts, I watched him push kids around, trip them, and make crude jokes. I started to pack up the trash from my lunch and got up to throw it away. Eric and his friends sat at a table at the front of the room with the girls sitting behind them. I threw my trash and started to walk back to my table. I walked past a small table only built for a few people. There were two boys and one girl sitting there. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I say something hit the girl in the back of her head. She turned around and faced Eric and his friends and they broke out laughing. One of the boys sitting by her turned and said something to Eric which made them laugh harder. I turned off my iPod so I could hear and stopped where I was.

"Dude, I just saw you throw that! So knock it off, cool?" The boy sitting next to the girl yelled back at Eric. He had black hair and his arm was around the back of the girl's chair.

Eric smiled and shook his head. "You're retarded," he said and turned back to his friends. The boy turned back around to face the two others and it looked like everything returned to normal so I headed back to my table. Until I heard someone scream. It was a loud, painful scream, not one the stupid girls let loose when they felt they weren't recieving enough attention. I turned to see the source and saw the girl Eric chucked the piece of food at, clutching the back of her head and screaming. The black haired boy was trying to calm her down and while other boy tried to get her to remove her hands away from her head. Eric was doubled over laughing, his friends following his example. This pissed me off. I walked over to Eric, pushing people out of my way as I went. When I got up to him, I pushed him hard as I could. This shut him up. Now the only sound was coming from the girl crying and the two boys talking softly to her. Eric glared down at me, angry I'd ruined his fun. He was a few inches taller than me but I stood tall in front of him. He couldn't intimidate me.

"What did you do?" I growled. He smirked and started to turn away. I caught his arm and swung him around to face me again. His friends chuckled at me and a wave of whispers went around. "I said, what did you do?"

He scoffed and pulled out of my grasp. "None of your damn business. Back off." He turned to walk away, his friends behind him. I jumped up and slammed my feet down hard on the floor, causing a wave on earth to knock them all down. Eric was the first to rise and face me. He gave me a little shove. "Do you have a problem?"

I smiled and pushed him back. "Yeah. I have a problem with you and your troop of idiots. Tell me what you did to her, then go apologize."

He got up so close to me, I could smell the sweat on his ugly face. "Make me."

I smiled wider, fully intent on doing so, when I heard another scream. The girl had tears streaming down her face but refused to let go of the back of her head. I looked at Eric, then back at her. I shook my head and walked over to her. I used thin streams of water to pull her hands off the back of her head and tried to ignore the laughter coming from behind me.

"Whimp. Don't start something unless you can finish it!" Eric and his friend thought I chickened out. I was gonna kick the crap out of him, out of all of them. But the girl was screaming Bloody Mary and I was afraid she might be seriously hurt. I held her hands out to her sides so she couldn't touch her head and I could get a look at what was wrong.

"Hey, get off her!" The black haired boy yelled. I glared at him.

"Do you want me to help her or do you want her to contiune being in pain?" He stepped back and I looked down at the girls head. No wonder she was screaming! She had a green spot a few inches wide burned through her hair and making her skin bubble. "Looks like acid," I muttered to myself.

The boy turned to the his friend and said, "Go get a teacher or something!"

The other boy started to run away when I looked up. "No, I can fix it."

They both watched me carefully. I let her arms go and she held them to her side on her own, still crying. The acid was burning the spot wider and deeper and it I didn't work fast, it could reach her skull. I held the water over her head, barely touching the spot so as not to hurt her. Slowly, I lowered it more and more over the spot, cleaning the acid out completley. Once it was all gone, my clear blue water had turned an ugly green color. The girl had stopped crying finally so the lunch room was completley silent. The skin where the acid had just been was pink and tender and the hair around it was completly gone leaving a pretty bald spot. The noise in the lunch room went back to it's normal level. I frowned at the ball of green liquid and flicked my wrist so it soared into a nearby drinking fountain drain.

The girl turned around, her eyes red from crying and reached a hand back to try and touch the spot on her head.

I caught her hand and shook my head. "Might not want to do that. It's gonna be a little tender for a while so try not to touch it. I think I got it all out but you might want to see a doctor after school, just to make sure." I turned to walk away before anyone could say anything. I headed back to my table and gathered my things as the bell was ringing. The girl and two boys were clearing their stuff off their table as I was walking out. I tried to not look at them,just continued on to my locker. I went down the hall and stopped at my locker, dialed the combo and started unpacking and repacking my bag.

"Hey," I turned to see the girl looking at me, her two frinds behind her. "I'm Charlotte. This is my boyfriend Brian," she pointed to the black haired boy that yelled at Eric. "And our friend Zane." Zane was the other boy that was sitting with them. He had dark curly brown hair that stuck up at odd angles and blue green eyes and he was a little taller than me. He was one of those guys whose jeans were tighter than yours. He was cute. Really cute. I looked at him for half a second longer than the other two, then turned back to Charlotte. She was smiling despite the fact that acid had just burned a chunk of her hair off. She looked to me like the kind of girl that smiled all the time. Her hair was dark brown, shoulder length with lighter brown streaks in it. Her eyes were a piercing ice blue and contrasted her kind smile. "I just wanted to thank you for what you did at lunch, standing up for me and all."

I shrugged. "No problem, it was nothing." I slammed my locker door shut and turned to walk away.

"Um, I noticed you eat alone everyday at lunch." I looked back at her. "Maybe you wanna eat with us tomorrow?"

I looked from her with her could-be-mean eyes and perfectly kind smile, to her boyfriend with his arm wrapped protectively around her waist, to the very attractive Zane standing next to Brian. They wanted me to sit with them? I shouldn't. Having me around would only cause them problems. But... A part of me was curious. "Sure," I answered. Charlotte's smile, if even possible, widened.

"Great!" She squealed. "See you in class!" She turned and hurried off, Brian walking along beside her. I watched them go. Zane followed slowly, then turned around. His eyes met mine and he gave me a little half smile.

"Better hurry, you'll be late to class." Then he walked to catch up with his friends.

I think I just made a friend.


	4. Haters

I rode home with Charlotte, Brian, and Zane on the bus today. The two boys sat in the seat behind us and Charlotte sat next to me. I didn't say much, just listened to Charlotte and the others talk. And boy could she talk! About school, about her family, about Brian, about the most random things and stories I've ever heard. Her and Brian have apparently been dating for two years now. They were in love, that much was clear. I felt happy for them, knowing that even in this mixed up world two good people could still find love in one another. It also made me feel a little sad, knowing that I would never feel what they were feeling. It was something I definatly wanted for myself but I knew it was impossible. Zane had a girlfriend until he found out she cheated on him. They went out for two months over summer, the whole time she was unfaithful. That made me sick! Zane was a nce guy from what I could tell. Why would you cheat on someone? If your unhappy in a relationship, don't go behind the person's back, tell it to their face. Charlotte told me their powers; She had animal attributes and fire resistance. She could breath fire and sprout wings like a dragon and grow long, sharp claws and fangs. Brian had the power of mind blast, able to overwhelm his enemies minds with powerful thoughts and feelings that when, used properly, could render him enemies powerless. Zane had two attack powers and one deffenseive power: Night vision, telepathy, and danger sense. They all talked more than I did but I listened. I wasn't quite sure what to make of them. They were so nice to me, which I didn't understand. Charlotte acted like I saved her life but I didn't. If I had been unable to do anything, they would have gotten a teacher or something and she would have been fine. The bus stopped on my street and the doors opened. I turned to Charlotte. "This is my stop," I said, gathering my things. "Guess I'll so you guys tomorrow." I started to get up but Charlotte stopped me.

"Wait, our stop is just a few blocks down. We'll walk with you." She grabbed up her bag and picked her way down the aisle to the front of the bus. Brian followed her and Zane followed Brian. I started after them as I followed Zane. As soon as I hopped down frrom the steps, the doors slid shut and the bus pulled away. Charlotte turned to me. "Which way?"

"Uh, that way," I said, gesturing in front of us. "You know, you didn't have to walk with me." Brian fell into step beside Charlotte, holding her gently around the waist while Zane walked along next to me.

Charlotte waved her hand at my words. "It's nothing. We all live so close, it's no big deal at all."

I smiled at her. "Thanks," I muttered.

She turned to me with a surprised look on her face. "You're thanking me? Dude, you saved my life! I owe you a whole heck of a lot more than a walk home."

I shook my head, laughing. "Are you ever gonna let that go? It was nothing!" She shook her head.

Brain squeezed her waist and smiled at her. "When she wants to, she can be pretty stubborn. She's gonna remind you of it until you're ready to kill her." She gave him a look of mock annoyance and he kissed her.

Zane leaned over to me. "You think her stubborness is annoying? Try putting up with "the happy couple" all day, everyday."

I laughed. "Yeah, that would bug the living crap out of me." We both looked at them. "How do you put up with it?"

Zane shook his head and laughed. "I don't know. We've all known each other forever. It stopped being weird after the first few months though." He looked at me. "I'm just happy there's finally another single in the group cause these two are disguesting."

Brian and Charlotte looked over at us whispering. "Jeez, Zane!" Brian exclaimed. "Don't hold back dude, tell us how you really feel!"

Zane laughed and shook his head. I smiled at them both.

"Well guys, this is me," I said, stopping in front of my house.

"Oh my! Your yard is beautiful!" Charlotte exclaimed, looking at the perfectly green lawn and trees in front of my home.

"Thanks," I said smiling. "I did it myself."

They looked at me. "You did?" Charlotte asked.

I nodded. "Power of the elements. Earth, trees, grass. It's all inculded."

Charlotte smiled at me. "It's really pretty."

"Thanks. Well, thank you guys for walking me home and all. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Zane said. "How about we just crash your place before school. Sound good?"

I smiled at him. "Inviting yourself over?" I shrugged. "Sounds good to me." I turned and started to walk up the sidewalk backwards, keeping eye contact with Zane. "I just hope you're willing to put up with my little brother. He's not exactly a morning person."

Zane laughed. "No problem. See you tomorrow morning."

"Bye Alice!" Charlotte yelled, waving her hand. I waved back and turned around, opening the door.

"I'm home!" I hollered.

"Hi honey," my mom yelled from the living room. I could here the T.V. muttering faintly. "How was school?"

I turned down the hall and into my room, kicked off my boots and threw my bag on my bed, then went into the kitchen and started and loked for something to eat. "School was fine," I answered.

"There's watermelon cut in a bowl on the counter," My mom said, hearing me root around. I closed the fridge and grabbed the bowl. "Anything exciting happen today?" She asked.

I plopped down on the loveseat and swung my legs over the side, setteling back. I shook my head and started slurping on a watermelon slice. "Just this dumb boy at school, acting like a jack ass."

"Alice," my mom scolded. "Don't talk like that."

I reached for the T.V. remote and strated flipping channels. "What, he was. Flicked acid-covered food at the back of this girl's head. Almost burned a hole right through her."

"Oh my!" My mom gasped. "Was she alright?"

I waved a watermelon rine at her. "Sure, she was fine, I fixed her up." I laughed a little. "There's a spot of hair missing from the back of her head though."

My mom stared at me. "Well, what happened?"

I sat up in me seat. "This kid Eric thinks he's hot stuff right? So he starts picking on this girl, throwing food at her, making fun of her boyfriend. I tried to stay out of it mom, I really did." At this, my mom rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Alice, what did you do?" She said worridly.

"Nothing!" I reassured her. She scowled at me. "Honest! I was minding my own business, watching this jerk pick on her when I hear her start screaming! Eric and his loser friends were laughing like idiots so I ask what he did. He tried to get all cute with me and I was about to smack him around a little when this chick starts screaming louder! Lucky she did to or they would have had to clean Eric Dalton and his cronies off the walls. I go look at her and she's got this huge green spot burning through her skin and working it's way down into her skull. So, I just used a little water to heal her up." I slouched back down into the loveseat and continued eating. "Except now she won't leave me alone," I said with a mouthful of juice.

"No," my mom said, leaning back in her seat. "Nothing exciting at all today." I shrugged. "Well, it was very nice of you to help that girl."

"Her name's Charlotte. Her and her boyfriend Brian and their other friend Zane walked home with me today."

My mom looked at me for a few seconds but I was to engrossed in the cartoons on T.V. to notice. "So looks like you've made a friend?" She said it like it was a question.

"Three," I said. She nodded, concelling a smile. I could tell she was happy to see that I was not only controlling my anger but making friends as well. We sat like that for a while longer, mindlessly staring at the T.V. Then watermelon juice started drying on my hands, making them sticky. I got up and walked back into the kitchen. I put the half-eaten bowl of watermelon in the fridge, rinsed my hands in the sink, and started to my room. "I'm gonna go do my homework. Let me know when Jack get's home, I wanna tell him about what happened."

I slipped into my room and shut the door, then walked over to the radio and switched it on. I flopped onto my bed and grabbed the book I'd been reading the night before that lay open on the floor. I wanted to tell Jack about school today bacause I knew he'd get a kick out of what went on with Eric. He'd always found my past fights from middle school exciting to listen to. Now that super powers were involved, I knew he would be even more entertained. I smiled at the thought of my kid brother. He definatly was not as innocent as he seemed but he also wasn't as dangerous as he wanted others to believe. He was a good kid and I had named myself responsible for his social well-being and strength. Ever since he was young I beat on him to toughen him up. I never honestly hurt him, just roughed him up enough to make him strong enough to hit me back. He'd grow into a good kid and I was was proud of him. I settled back into my pillows and started reading, listening to the music, and unwinding from the day. My mom had opened my window while I was at school and a soft breeze was blowing through my room, stirring up my hair and flipping the corners of my book pages. I closed my eyes for a minute and smiled, breathing in deeply. I exhaled through my nose and the breeze picked up, swirling all around outside, whipping the tree branches. I opened my eyes and smiled contently. Every chance I got, I tried to use my power. My mom didn't like it when I did this in public on account of supers supposed to keep their powers a secret from non-supers. But I figured, if you've got them use them. Cause when you're old, you're not gonna have the energy to and they will have gone to waste. I considered having super powers to be a gift, a blessing. And when yours were as good as mine, why not show off every once in a while? I was just getting into my book when I heard the doorbell ring. I looked up from my book and got up to turn the radio down. No one ever visited us. Well, except for Tammy but ever since the first day of school last week, she wanted nothing to do with me. I started to my door when I heard a high pitched voice. "Oh no," I whispered. I heard my mom talking in a calm, quiet voice though the high pitched one was anything but. I never did appreciate how Tammy spoke to my mom. I stood with my ear pressed to my door, straining to hear what was being said. Then, I heard the talking stop and footsteps started towards my bedroom, followed by a knock. It was my mom, I could feel through the wooden floors and door that it was her. I open the door. "What does she want?" I whispered urgently.

My mom shook her head. "She wants to see you. Says it's urgent and she won't leave until you talk to her."

I glared at my mom and stalked past her out of my room. Tammy was sitting in my seat when I walked in. She looked up when she saw me enter. "Hey!" She squealed enthusiastically. "I haven't talked to you in forever!" She hopped up and skipped over to me. "Wanna go for a walk?"

I looked out of the corner of my eye to my mom for help but she only shrugged. It was Jack's job to scare Tammy away. I looked at the clock. 2:40. He wouldn't be home for another twenty minutes. Tammy could have me murdous within ten. "Yeah know," I started. "I really have a lot of homework, I don't think now's a good time."

"But I really have to talk to you!" Tammy whinned. She looked at my mom. "Ms. Frost, tell her it's a good idea she come talk to me! I feel like we never got a chance to talk about what happened on the first day of school!" She turned back to me with a pitiful look on her face. "Please?"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine," I grunted, heading for the door. "Only if you stop complaining." I slipped on my Vans and slammed the door on my way out. I walked down the sidewalk and Tammy soon caught up with me. She looked up at me while I walked down the sidewalk and turned to the right. This was the direction I saw Charlotte and the boys walk but there was a lot of houses. I wanted to see them but really doubted it. Zane especially.

"So listen," Tammy started dramatically. "I really think we need to talk about what happened."

I scoffed. "Nothing to talk about." I quickened my pace, hoping she would catch the hint. She didn't.

"What do you mean, there's nothing to talk about! We have plenty to talk about! What happened last week was unexceptable!"

I laughed. "Unexceptable for who? I don't have a problem with it."

She gasped. "How can you say that! We have been friends forever! Are you going to let high school change that?"

I stopped walking and turned to her. "Alright, you need to listen to me. I don't know what sort of twisted fantasy you're living in but we are not friends. We never have been and never will be." Tammy opened her mouth to speak but I put my hand up to silence her. "No, don't talk. Everytime you talk it makes me want to cause myself and those around me physical harm. You are hyperactive, annoying, self-centered, overly cocky, abnoxious, clingly, obsesive, and needy. I do not like you. I never did. And I know as soon as I'm done, you're gonna blow up and cry about how mean I am, ignore me for a while, then be right back in my face again. So just save me the headache this time and leave me alone!"

Silence. I was pretty harsh, I knew. But I didn't care. Tammy's face was pinched into a stupid little glare that I assume she thought looked intimidating. "Fine, if that's the way you really want it!" She turned on her heal and stomped away. I smiled at her departing figure. I started to walk away when she turned back around. "But next time you cross me, I will unleash years of training upon you and you will not be able to stop me!" She turned and ran away. I shook my head. I honestly felt sorry for her. Sorry and embarassed. I sturned to start walking the long way back to my house when I ran into someone.

"Sorry," I exclaimed, looking up at who I ran into. It was Zane!

"Hey, what's up?" He said smiling at me.

"I... What are you doing here?"

"I sensed danger and came out to see what it was. I live a few houses down."

I smiled. "No danger here. Just my crazy neighbor."

"That girl you were fighting with on the first day? Yeah, she seems weird."

I shook my head. "Understatement of the century! She has lived right next to me forever and thinks we're best friends. I can't stand her!"

Zane laughed and looked over my shoulder. "So did you guys have a fight? I felt something."

"Yeah, that was probably me. I swear, I was about to blow her head off! How many times can you tell a person to get lost before they get that you don't like them?"

He shrugged. "Got me." He smiled and my stomach felt a little queasy. I smiled back, a nervous, uneasy smile. "So, you live near by?"

I nodded. "Yep. One street down."

"Cool."

Silence. Ackward silence. "So... Want me to walk with you home?"

"Sure," I answered. We turned back to the direction of my house and started walking. "So do Charlotte and Brian live by you too?"

"Yeah, Charlotte's two down from me and Brain's right behind her."

I nodded. "So danger sense?" I asked. "Must come in handy."

Zane nodded and shoved his hands into his pocketts. "Actually it is. It's kinda like I can see when something bad's about to happen before it does."

"It's a good power for a hero to have," I commented.

"Thanks. So what about you're power? It's pretty awsome, but I'm not exactly sure what it is."

I smiled. "That's common. It's a curious power, I don't even know everything about it. It's basically control of the four natural elements. Water, earth, fire and air."

"It's like four powers in one." Zane said.

"Yeah. They each coexist with each other. Can't have one without the other three."

Zane nodded. "I get it. Is it hard to control?"

"Only when my emotions get out of hand. I have to meditate to keep them in check, otherwise, I'd lose control."

He nodded. "On the day of Power Placement, you were pretty awsome. Which one of your parents has your power?"

"Neither. We're not sure where it came from."

"Well, its an awsome power. Useful too. Like the way you used it today to help Charlotte. That was really cool of you to help her, even though you didn't know her."

"Anyone would have done it," I shrugged.

"No, not really. No one stands up to Eric, it's been that way forever. He's gat a dangerous power no one wants to mess with. Besides, you not only got Eric to back off but you healed Charlotte too. Where did you learn to do that?"

"My mom has tried to teach me to do good things with my powers ever since I was young. She wants my brother and I to be heroes."

"Well, you were pretty heroic today. Eric's one tough kid."

I shook my head, disquested at the very thought of him. "He's a sorry excuse for a human being," I growled.

Zane nodded. "Yep. I hate people who pick on others, just because they think they can."

"I hate people in general."

Zane laughed and gave me a little shove. My skin tingled at his touch. "That's a terrible thing to say!"

I laughed and shoved him back, harder than he pushed me. "But it's true!"

"But you like Charlotte right?"

I nodded. "Sure, she's cool."

"What about Brian?" He asked. I saw my house coming closer and didn't want to leave him yet.

I nodded again. "He's alright."

We were in front of my house now and I stopped walking. He looked at me, still smiling. "What about me? Do you like me?"

I shrugged. "I'm not sure. Don't know you well enough to tell yet."

"Man!" He exclaimed. "You like the others but not me! That hurts!"

I smiled and started to walk up my drive. "Sorry dude. There's just something about you." I shook my head and held up my hands.

Zane shook his head and looked at the ground. "Guess I'll have to change your mind!"

My heart thumped. "You can try!" I turned and went into my house. I went to the window and paeked out. He was looking at my fronr door, smilein and shaking his head. He put his hands in his pocketts and atarted to walk back the way we came.

"Who's that?"

I turned to see my mom looked out the window next to me, watching Zane walk. "Kid from school. Friends with Charlotte." I started to walk to my room.

"He's cute," My mom observed, turning back to me smiling.

"I know," I said grinning back.

"Who's cute?" Jack yelled from the kitchen table.I looked over at him doing his homework.

"No one!" I hollered back. I slipped into my room but teh noise outside continued.

"Who's cute?"

"Did you talk to Tammy?"

"Who's cute?"

"What's his name?"

"Who's cute!"

I smiled from behind my door. My family was crazy. And Zane walking home with me just gave them more amuniton. But, it was worth it.


	5. Fighting Wasn't The Answer This Time

I was actually happy when I woke up that morning. I had something to look forward to at school today. I was eating breakfast when there was a knock at the door. I lept up to answer it, earning a strange look from my mom and Jack. Sure enough, Charlotte, Brian, and Zane were at the door when I opened it.

"Good morning!" Charlotte said stepping in.

I smiled as Zane walked in. "What's up guys?"

"Alice," my mom called from the kitchen. "Who's at the door?"

I lead Charlotte and the others into the kitchen. "Mom, this is Charlotte, Brian, and Zane. Guys, his is my mom and my little brother Jack."

Zane nodded, Brian gave a little wave. "Hi!" Charlotte squealed. "Nice to meet you!"

'How can so much happy be in one person?' I wondered. "Well, we're gonna go Mom," I said, turning to grab my bag from my room.

"Hold it right there," my mom said. I turned. "This is the girl you helped yesterday?"

I sighed. "Yes mom, this is her. Can we please not make a thing out of this?"

My mom ingored me. She got up from her seat at the table and walked over to Charlotte. "How are you honey? Alice told me what happened, are you alright?"

Charlotte nodded and smiled. "I'm great, thank you for asking! Thanks to your daughter at least." Charlote turned to me. "She was very brave."

I rolled my eyes and started back towards my room. "Alright people, this is a beautiful moment and all but we seriously need to get going, we're gonna miss the bus." My mom gave me a little smack on the head and the boys laughed. "Can it," I grumbled and stomped into my room to grab my bag. "We're out!" I called, walking out the door. Charlotte and the boys walked out after me.

"Have a nice day at school kids," my mom called from the kitchen.

"You're mom is so cool!" Charlotte said once we were outside. She fell into step beside me as we made our way to the bus stop.

I smiled a little. "She's alright."

"I don't know," Zane said. "Gotta be a pretty chill person to let three strange kids in the house that early in the morning, totally uninvited."

I shrugged. "She's just happy I've got friends."

We didn't have to wait very long for the bus to come. There were two open seats close to the back. Charlotte and Brina sat together so I sat next to Zane. He even let me have the window seat.

"So listen," he said. I turned to face him and the bus started to move. He looked so cute, sitting there next to me. His hair was messy and a strand in teh back stuck up at an odd angle. He wore a white V-neck T-shirt and tight black skinny jeans. "I play baseball for an out of school league. We have a game on Saturday at Jefferson Park and if you aren't doing anything, maybe you wanna come by?"

I smiled at him. "I didn't know you played baseball."

He nodded. "Eleven years."

"Man!" I exclaimed. "What position do you play?"

"Catcher mostly but sometimes I do shortstop or third base."

I nodded. "Sweet. Yeah, I think I can make it. What time?"

"Noon."

"Sounds good." I said.

He smiled. "Great."

I turned back to the window and smiled to myself. He invited me to his baseball game! I didn't even know he played! Man, he is so cute. Could I really be that lucky?

"Hold on tight!" The bus driver's familiar shout from the front of the bus let us know that the bus was about to take it's skyward assend to the school. Seat belts criss-crosses over my body and I smiled. I remembered my first day at Sky High when I was forced to sit next to Tammy. I looked up a little at the front of the bus and saw the top of her messy head. She was stiff with fear as the bus neared the drop off. The driver speed up and and for half a second, we were falling. Then the turbo jets kicked in and we soared upward. The class screamed and held their hands over their heads. I loved this part of the ride. It felt so free and aslmost made me forget where I was going. To soon, the ride straightened out and the screaming stopped. I giggled a little to myself.

"What's so funny?" Zane asked.

I turned to him. "Nothing, I just like the ride."

"I can tell," he laughed. "Could that have anything to do with your powers? Air and all?"

"Maybe," I shrugged.

"You know I still think that's cool," he said.

"What?"

"You're powers. The four elements thing. All I've got is telepathy and heat vision."

"I've always wondered, what is telepathy exactly?"

"I can read the thoughts of others and communicate mentally with those who share my power."

"You're basically a mind reader?"

"Yep. But I don't read the minds of others without permission."

Relief washed over me. "So you can't hear what I'm thining right now?"

"Do you want me to hear what you're thinking?"

I shook my head and laughed. "No way."

He smiled at me. "And why is that?"

"The people of the world are not ready for the horror that is my mind and all it's thoughts."

He laughed. It wasn't just a chuckle either, it was a loud, happy laugh. It made me smile to see him so happy. "I'll keep that in mind," he said.

I would have been perfectly content to do this for a while longer. Fly around in the bus, sitting next to Zane, listening to him laugh. But, the bus landed and everyone piled off. "Anyone know what time it is?" Brian asked.

"Time for you to get a watch," Zane answered pulling his phone out of his back pocket. I was amazed he could fit anything in his jeans, they just looked to tight! " It's about 7:50. Got ten minutes before class starts."

Brian rolled his eyes and gave Zane a shove, which Zane returned. Charlotte walked over to me while the boys talked and pushed each other around. "So Zane invited you to his game?"

"Yep," I answered. Charlotte grinned at me. "What?" I asked innocently.

"He likes you," she sang.

As much as I hoped she was right, I glared at her and denied her claim. "You're crazy," I grumbled. "He just met me yesterday!"

"So?" Charlotte gasped. "Haven't you ever heard of love at first sight?"

I scoffed. "Yeah, O.K. That'a a load of crap."

She shrugged. "I don't know, I'm normally right about these things." I said nothing, just opened the front doors. "Well, I can tell you like him."

"Crazy," I said again, even though my stomach was flipping. "I hardly know the guy."

"Doesn't change the fact that you like him!" she sang, skipping a little.

I shoved her. "Will you stop saying that!"

"Oh, defensive! That's the first sign." She was smiling, clearly taking pleasure in watching me squirm.

"Dude, he's like two feet away. Can you maybe keep your voice down?"

"Keeping it a secret until you're ready to tell. Another sign!"

We followed the boys down the hall to the classroom. "There's nothing to tell!" I hissed.

"Tell you what," she said as we stopped by the clasroom door. "I'll talk to Brian. They're best friends and if Zane likes you, Brian will know. Then, I work my magic!"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. I'll humor you. But no amount of talking is going to get that," I pointed to Zane talking to Brian, his back turned to us. "To like me." Two girls in our grade and an older guy passed by us. "Especially when he just got over that." I nodded to one of the girls. Ariel, Zane's ex-girlfriend. I asked Charlotte yesterday on the bus and did a little digging. Her power was freeze vision, her dad a retired hero, her mom normal. She was short, blue eyes, blonde hair that's been dyed way to many times. I glared at her as she flounced past with a boy on her arm and a girl at her side. Her boyfriend of the week, a junior named James, on her right, and her friend Emma on her right. I glared at them until they turned right at the end of the hall. "Whore," I breathed.

"Alice!" Charlotte gasped.

I looked over at her. "What, she is." I turned back to Zane. He didn't seem affected by Ariel but Ididn't know him well enough to tell. Charlotte read my mind.

"Don't worry, he's totally over her. He could care less who she's with now." I opened my mouth to ask a question but she beat me to it. "And no, that's not the guys she cheated on him with. That is." She nodded up ahead at, none other than Eric. His and his friends were walking down the hall together, talking loud and laughing. My eyes narrowed to angry slits and I felt andrnalin rush through me. I was ready for round two. I started towards him but Charlotte grabbed my arm gently and held me back while the boys passed in front of me. She tried to get me out of sight but wasn't quick enough.

"Hey there Alice!" Eric said, his voice dripping with sacrasm. "How are you doing today?"

"I was doing fine till I say you're ugly face." At this point, Brian and Zane came over to Charlotte and I, watching to see what I would do. I could see Ariel behind Eric's group of friends with Emma. That fueled my anger. I lunged at Eric, aiming for his gut, but an arm reached out to stop me. Zane.

"Eric, leave her alone," Zane said in a low voice. Eric turned to his friends and they all laughed. I saw Ariel and Emma smirk a little too. And a familiam high-pitched cackle rang out so I knew I would hear crap from Tammy later. Zane's flawless, pale checks flushed red but he didn't move. Comparitivly speaking, Eric could flatten Zane and they both knew that. Another reason to fight, in my opinion. I pushed against Zane but he didn't budge.

"Keep it up, Alice. You actually look cute when you're angry." Eric and the others walked into the classroom. "Oh, nice hair by the way. I'm digging the bald spot." I heard Charlotte gasp behind me and felt Brian move next to her. Ariel and Emma followed Eric and his friends in, laughing openly at Zane.

"Learn to control your temper Alice!" Tammy scolded. She stood in front of me with her arms crossed, a smug look on her face. "What would your mother say?"

"Watch it you little bitch or you'll be next," I growled. Fear flashed in Tammy's eyes and she scurried into classroom. Once the hallway was clear, Zane moved away from me. "What the hell was that!"

Zane's checks looked less red now. I felt bad for him, embarassing himself for me and all, but I had the whole thing under control. He was the martyr of his own suffering. "I didn't want you to get hurt," he said.

"I could have handled it! You had no right!" I felt my own checks start to burn and my scalp itched. I felt a serious headache coming on. I wasn't mad at Zane, not at all. In fact, if I hadn't been so mad at Eric, Ariel and Tammy, I would have felt kinda flattered Zane risked dismemberment for me. But Zane just happened to be the one in front of me as I projected my anger. The tips of my hair flickered orange. Charlotte felt teh heat from my head and stepped in front of Zane. I had a feeling her fire resistance was about to come in handy.

"Alice, you've got to calm down," she said in a soft voice. "Put your feeling for Eric and Tammy behind you and focus on your power." I noticed she left out my imense anger for Ariel.

"But-"

"But nothing. School is about to start. Get it together. "I'd never heard Charlotte talk to anyone that way. I nodded and closed my eyes focusing on water. Cool, soothing rain. A cool breeze rushed through the hallway and I felt better. I felt my fists unclench and my headache subsided. When I opened my eyes, Charlotte was smiling. "Better?" I nodded. "Good!" she giggled. "Now let's go to class." She marched into the room, Brian folloeing her in, smiling at her.

Zane looked at me. "Are you alright?" I shrugged. "Sorry..."

I looked at my feet. "Not your fault."

Now he shrugged. "Next time I'll let you handle it." He walked into the classroom. I followed him and took my seat as the bell rang.

'Well,' I thought. 'Doesn't this suck...'


	6. Suddenly, I Love Baseball!

For the rest of the week, things were quiet between me and Zane. I saw him getting teased in the hallway for what happened with Eric but for once in my life, I was afraid of the conflict. After school that day, I sat outside my bedroom and thought for a long time. Thought about Zane and what Charlotte said. I liked him, there was no denying that. But whether or not he felt the same was a mystery. I definatly wanted him to. It wasn't even just my own pessimistic attitude, but I honestly thought he had no romantic interest in me. How could he? I was violent and angry, not the ideal girlfriend. And after I acted that day, he had good reason to think I was crazy. The bus ride to school on Friday was the same as it had been the rest of the week. Zane sat with Brian, Charlotte sat with me. Zane talked to them, not me. I did the same. I found myself feeling empty and missing his smile. His game was tomorrow. I still wanted to go but was unsure if he wanted me there. So, I trudged through the day silently, as I had for the past four. Lunch was the worst. Ever since my first incident with Eric, we sat at a table in the back of the room away from the other students, so Eric and his friends weren't the problem. There was an ackward silence that had fallen over our table ever since Zane and I stopped talking. I felt to enbarassed to talk to him and he was obviously to angry with me. Charlotte was happy as ever though and Brian was still sarcastic and funny. I had only known Zane for a short time but had grown so used to him, now he wouldn't even look at me. All morning Saturday, I sat in my bedroom alone with the music turned up loud to drown out the sounds of the rest of the house. Noon rolled closer and closer and my mind was conflicted.

'He brought this upon himself,' I thought. 'He could have stood back like Brian and Charlotte and let me handle things my own way.'

Then I thought again. 'He was only trying to protect you, show you that he cared. And what do you do? You yell at him and embarass him in front of half the freshmen hero class!'

I shook my head and got up from where I was laying on my bed. I walked to the window and stared outside. It was a nice day, perfect for being outside, swimming. Or playing baseball... I glared outside and whipped the wind around. I hated that I felt this guilty! I shouldn't, I didn't even do anything! I turned and looked at the clock. 11:45. Jefferson Park was half an hour away on foot, but only twenty if I rode my bike. I'd be late to the game but at least I'd be there. So, I slipped on my black Vans and ran a brush through my messy hair. Then, I looked myself over in the mirror. Green and black plaid button down, dark wash short, necklace. I looked alright, at least from my perspective. I rolled my eyes at my reflection and stomped out of my room. "Mom!" I hollered. "I'm going out. Be back later."

"How long will you be gone?" she yelled from the dinning room. I poked my head in and saw her writting at the table.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Few hours I guess."

"Well where are you going?" she asked, putting her pen down.

"Jefferson Park. I'm taking my bike too. See you later." I walked out the door.

"Be careful!" I heard her yell. I went around to the back yard and pulled my bike from the shed. I pushed it back around to the front and started towards Jefferson.

"This is so dumb!" I grumbled to myself. "He doesn't even want me there! Why am I bothering!" But, I continued on anyway. The park was in the opposite direction as Zane's house but I did need to pass Tammy's place. Just my luck, she was outside playing in her front yard with one of her loser sidekick followers. I didn't look at them, just pedaled faster, kicking up another breeze as I zoomed past. It was to bright out in my opinion. I would love more than anything to whip up a storm with dark clouds that covered the sun. But then the baseball game would be cancelled, which would defeat the whole purpose of my even leaving the house. I reached the park to find the game already started, as I predicted. I didn't know which team Zane was on so I didn't know which side to sit on. I parked my bike by a tree, looped a root around the tire to serve as a lock, and started slowly over to the diamond. One team was wearing red and white, the other blue and white. I looked around for Zane's mop of curly hair but all the boys were wearing baseball caps so it was hard to tell. Some of the players and parents were staring at me and I felt like an idiot. I thought about leaving when I heard my name.

"Alice!" I turned to see Charlotte and Brian sitting alone at the end of a set of bleachers. I smiled when I saw them and headed over.

"Hey guys," I said sitting down on the seat in front of them.

"You came!" Charlotte squealed, hugging me. "Zane will be so happy!"

I rolled my eyes. "Doubt it," I grumbled.

"What do you mean?" Brian asked.

"He's still angry with me over what happened with Eric. I shouldn't even be here." Brian laughed. I turned and glared at him, feeling a little self-concious he was laughing at me. "What's so funny?"

"He's not mad at you!" Brian chuckled.

"What?" I asked. "Yes he is. He won't even talk to me!"

Brian shook his head. "He thinks you're mad at him for stopping you! He's upset you're not talking to him!"

My mouth gaped a little and I looked out onto the field. "I thought..."

Charlotte giggled. "So young, so confused. So in love!" I gave her a little shove and smiled at them both. Brian had his arm around her shoulders. Her hands were crossed in her lap and she was smiling.

"Don't make me hit you," I grunted. She giggled again, but said no more. "I'll let you believe what you want." I didn't want to disillusion her. And she called me the confused one. "So what number is he?"

"Three," Brina answered, pointing to him. I followed his finger and saw him playing catcher. I smiled a little. He looked good.

The three of us talked through the whole game. Brian played baseball a few years ago so he was the only one who really knew what was going on. Zane got up to bat a few times. Got two singles, a double, and a walk. I noticed he had a weird batting stance. He stuck his left foot out at an odd angle. I smiled and made a mental note to bug him about it later. Zane played catcher most of the game but played second base a few times too. The game ended a few hours later with the score 11-6, Zane's team winning. The parents picked up their folding chairs and rounded up their players. Zane walked right over to Charlotte and Brian. He caught my eye and smiled.

"Nice job bro," Brian said nodding to Zane.

"Yeah, you were great!" Charlotte said.

"Thanks guys," he said. Then he looked at me. "You came."

I shrugged. "Guess I had nothing better to do with my time." I wanted to snatch the ugly words back as soon as I said them. But, to my surprise, he laughed.

"Yeah, guess so." He looked over his shoulder to a boy on his team and his parents standing by a mini van. "Well, I guess better go. My ride's leaving," Zane nodded over to the boy. "I'll see you guys tonight." He picked up his bag and walked away.

"So Alice, you coming with us later?" Brian asked.

"Coming where?"

"Whenever Zane wins a game, the three of us all go out," Charlotte answered. "And Zane would be so disappointed is you didn't show!"

"Oh bite me!" I growled and went over to my bike. Charlotte giggled at me.

"So how about it?" Brina asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I don't have any money." That was a lie. I could ask my mom for money and she would give me some. It's just that going out wasn't my thing. I didn't like to be where people could see me, I didn't like to be around people at all. But, on the other hand, Zane would be there.

"I'll bet Zane will pay for you," Charlotte cooed. I flushed red and pretended to be toying with something on my bike.

"I don't know."

"Aww Alice, please!" Charlotte begged. "It will be so much fun! We go to this great place called Lucy's and eat ice cream and talk about the game, you'll love it! Please!"

I hopped on my bike. "What time?"

"Five," she answered. "It's ten minutes from my house, just a little corner place. You'll see it."

"I don't know," I said again, hopping on my bike. "We'll see. See you guys later." I started to pedal away.

"If you're not there, I'm coming to your house to get you!" Charlotte yelled after me. "Don't think I won't!"

I waved my hand at her. "Whatever," I shouted back and started to ride faster. The wind rose up and swirled my hair around. I smiled a little bit in spite of myself. He wasn't mad at me! He actually wanted me at his game! "And to think," I said to myself. "If I hadn't gone, we probably would have stopped talking for good." I shuttered a little, actually shuttered. My throat felt tight at the very thought of not seeing him anymore. I pedaled faster, all of a sudden in a hurry to get home. Guess I'll be going to Lucy's tonight at five to see Zane. I made it home quicker than it took to get to the park and my hair was totally wind-whipped when I walked through the door. "I'm home!" I shouted.

"What's up?" Jack said from the living room. "Mom had to go to the resteraunt. She left as soon as I got home, said she'd be back around six." I went into the kitchen for a drink. Our mom owned a resteraunt downtown called Panda Village. I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and went into the living room with Jack. "Where were you?"

I sat in my chair and cracked open the bottle. "Went to a friend's baseball game." I took a long swig of my water.

Jack gave me a look of mock surprise. "You have friends?"

"Watch it," I growled.

He smiled. "No seriously, who do you know that plays baseball?"

I shrugged. "Just this dude from school."

"And he invited you! I'm in shock!"

"Seriously kid, watch yourself. You'll end up frozen in ice."

Jack rolled his eyes and got up. "Yeah, right."

I shook my head and flipped channels on T.V. Eminem Takeover was on Fuse so I flipped to that. I didn't really watch the music videos, just listened. He was one of my favorites, a true all-time great in my opinion. I looked at the clock. It was about two right now, mom would be home at six, and my friends were meeting at five. I could veg in front of the T.V. until then I guess. I didn't know what was stopping me from just deciding to go. I guess this all seemed a little to good to be true. I almost didn't want to believe he could like me because I was afraid it would turn out to be a dream or something . "And yet," I muttered, taking a drink of my water. "I shall go tonight." I sighed, turned off the T.V., and walked to my room. I turned on my radio and let the loud music clear my head. I plopped down on my bed and picked up the new book I just started. I could finish it long before five.

I finished my book ten minutes before five. I sighed contently, put the book down on my bed and looked at the clock. "Shit!" I yelled and jumped up. "Shit, shit, shit!" I grabbed my brush and started untangeling my hair. It seemed like no matter what I did to it, it never looked good. I yanked it back into a short tuff of a ponytail, laced up a pair of black skulled low top Converse, and bolted out the door. "Tell mom I'll be back late tonight, I'm out with my friends!"

"What friends?" Jack hollered back. I slammed the front door and jumped on my bike. I rolled my eyes and headed down the street toward's Zane's house. I blew air out of my checks, kicking up the wind, and pedaled faster. I rode for a few more minutes, then saw lights to my right. I turned into a parking lot and looked up at the sign above the door. Lucy's. I smiled and propped my bike up against the wall. There were quite a few cars in the parking lot and my stomach flipped when I walked in and saw that the place was packed. I stood ackwardly by the door and tried to pick out Charlotte in the crowd.

"Alice!" I looked up and saw Charlotte waving her hands around at the far side of the resteraunt. I breathed a sigh of relief and started fighting my way over to her. "Alice, hey!" Charlotte got up and hugged me. "You came!"

I shrugged and looked around. "Is this place always like this?"

"Not usually," Brian answered. Charlotte sat back down next to him and he put his arm around her shoulders. Zane was sitting alone on the other side of the booth. He had changed out o his baseball uniform and into blue sweatpants and a blue T-shirt that said Life is Good. I slid into the booth next to him.

"Sorry I'm late, I sorta lost track of time."

Zane shrugged. "No problem. I'm just happy you came."

Charlotte kicked me under the table. I glared at her, but she just smiled.

It was eight by the time we finally left Lucy's.

"Oh gosh, I gotta go!" Charlotte exclaimed after catching sight of the clock. She rose from her seat and Brian followed her. "We'll see you guys on Monday!"

"Nice game Zane," Brian said hooking his arm around Charlotte's waist.

"Thanks for coming guys. See you at school Monday," Zane said nodding at them as they walked outside.

"Guess I should be going too," I said getting up from the booth. Zane got up from his seat too.

"Sure. Hey, thanks a lot for coming. I honestly thought you weren't going to." We started to walk towards the door.

I shrugged. "It was actually fun. Gave me something entertaining to do with my night." There was a slight chill in the air when we walked outside and over to my bike.

"So," Zane started. "You want me to walk you home?"

I smiled. "Do you want to walk me home?"

He gave me a crooked smile and shrugged. "Kinda." I grabbed my bike and we started walking. "I really am glad you came tonight you know." I said nothing, just shrugged, but inside I was bursting with happieness. "Really. I kinda felt like I played a little better when you showed up."

I laughed. "Or maybe you're just crazy."

He shrugged and laughed with me. "Maybe." Then it was silent. Not an ackward silence, just silence. Normally I didn't like the quiet but Zane made quiet feel different. Filled.

I wanted to say what I had been thinking all night and now seemed like as good a time as any. "I didn't think you wanted me to come tonight."

Zane slowed his pace and looked over at me. "Why would you think that?" he asked softly.

I shrugged and refused to meet his eye. "I don't know. You weren't talking to me, I embarassed you in front of the others that day." I shrugged again. "I don't know."

"I though you were mad at me! For stopping you that day with Eric."

"I know that now," I said. "Brian told me."

Quiet. Then, "That was so dumb." I looked over at him. It was pretty dark out but I could still make out his smiling face and his blue green eyes. I saw him shake his head. "We didn't talk for almost a week because each thought the other was mad. I should have just apologized to you in the first place and ended this whole thing." He shoved his hands into his pockets.

I gripped the handle bars of my bike harder and felt embarassment and guit bubble up in me. "It's more my fault than yours. As much as I hate to admit it but my mom and Tammy are right. I need to learn to control myself."

"Hey, you didn't kill him right?" He laughed.

I smiled. "You laughing at me?" He shook his head but continued to chuckle. We walked along in silence and to soon, we stopped at my house. I nodded towards the house. "Guess I better get going." I might have been mistaken, but was that a look of disappointment I saw in his eyes?

Zane shrugged. "Guess so. Thanks again for coming. I'll let you know when the next game is."

I nodded. "Sure."

"And, tonight was fun." He ran his fingers through his hair and shuffled his feet. "Maybe we can do it again, just you and me?"

I smiled and looked at the ground to hid my red checks. "You asking me out?"

He shrugged and gave a nervous laugh. "Sorta. Are you saying yes?"

I felt my heart going a mile a minute and was afraid he could hear it pounding in my chest. "I'll let you know." I answered calmly. He smiled and took a few steps towards me, closing the distance between us. Right now, I could see the small freckles that were scattered across his nose and checks. He smelled sweet, like cologne and sweat. There was no way he couldn't hear my heartbeat now. At this point, I knew what I wanted him to do. It was the perfect storybook ending to the perfect night. The only thing that felt wrong was that I was still vice gripping the handlebars of my bike. I saw him lean in closer to me and felt his hand on the back of my neck. His perfect lips landed on my check and as quickly as it happened, it was over. He moved his hand and took a step back. The back of my neck tingled from where he touched me and my check felt like it was burning, from extreme blushing and from where his lips momentarily touched me.

"Good night Alice," he said softly and turned and walked away. I watched him leave until I couldn't see him anymore. As soon as I knwe he was gone, I let go of my bike and jumped into the air, letting my emotions control the strength of the wind. I flipped and twirled in midair, the trees blowing hard around me. I touched back to the ground and practically skipped up the sidewalk to the front door. In the mere seconds it took me to get inside, my emotions overpowered my control on the element of earth. Hundreds of little flowers the color of Zane's eyes popped up all over the lawn.


	7. Game On

I woke up around ten the next morning and stumbled into the kitchen, dressed in boxers and an old workout tee. My mom was in the dining room, working on bills and stuff for the resteraunt.

"Morning sweetie," she called quietly. Jack was stil asleep and would be until at least noon, or until someone woke him up.

"Morning," I mumbled in response. I went to the fridge and got out a pitch of orange juice. I poured myself a glass and sat down on a stool at the kitchen island.

"Did you sleep well?" my mom asked, walking into the kitchen with her coffee cup.

I shrugged in resopnse. "Sure. You?"

"Not bad," she said, pouring herself another cup of coffee. "Sorry I was so out of it last night, tough day at the resteraunt." When I got home last night, it was nine thirty. My mom was laying on the couch in front of the T.V. in the living room, half-aslpeep and Jack was playing video games in his bedroom. I told my mom I was home, said good night, then went into my bedroom. I planned to go to sleep but my mind replayed the night over and over again, distracting me from sleep for at least an hour. I wrote down every detail in my journal and fell asleep smiling. "So did you have fun last night?"

I shrugged and took a drink of my juice to hide my smile. "It was alright."

"Well what happened? Why did you go to the park?"

"Zane had a baseball game at the park. We all went to this place called Lucy's"

"Who all was there?"

I shrugged again. "Just Charlotte, Brian, and Zane."

My mom smiled and dug aroung in the fridge for her coffee cream. "Sounds like fun."

"It was. Oh, and Zane won his game."

"How nice for Zane," my mom said, still smiling.

"What's so funny?" I asked defensivly.

My mom shook her head. "Oh nothing. Just that, Zane didn't really strike me as your type."

My checks fluched red out of frustration and embarassment. "What do you mean not my type? I don't even like him!" My mom giggled and my anger. "I don't! Besides, I don't have a "type"."

She ignored me and continued making her coffee. "So what's up with the lawn?"

It took me a second to figure out what she was talking about. "What are you... Oh!" The flowers from last night. Busetd... "Well I-" Just then, the phone rang. "Got it!" I yelled, hopping up from my seat. My mom laughed at me as I tore down the hallway into the living room. I snatched the phone up from the dock and looked at the caller I.D. It was a cell phone number I didn't recognize. Normally, I ignored calls from unknown numbers. But after last night, I had a small hope it might be Zane.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Alice?" The voice that answered was definatly not Zane. It was a girl. The only girls I knew were Tammy and Charlotte, but it was pretty obvious as to which was on the other end of the phone line.

"Hey Charlotte, what's up?"

"Oh my gosh!" she yelled. I pulled the phone away from my ear. "When exactly were you plannning on telling me?"

"What are you talking about?" I yelled back.

"Don't play dumb!" she asnwered. I walked into my room and shut the door, so as to not give my mom any more amunition to make fun of me. "I know you kissed Zane last night!"

I flopped down on my bed and sighed. "I didn't kiss him. He kissed me."

I heard Charlotte sigh on the other end, like she was talking to a child. "It's the same thing Alice."

"Um, no, it's not. Not if it's on the cheek."

I heard Charlotte take a breath to argue with me but at my last few wowrds, she went silent. "The cheek?" she asked.

"Don't sound to disappointed," I grumbled sarcastically.

"No no!" Charlotte said. "I didn't mean anything, I swear!"

"No, it's fine," I said, laying back on my bed. I picked up a new book and started to read the back.

"It's not like his kissing you on the cheek is a bad thing you know," she rambled. I could tell she was trying to cover up the blunder she made before, but she was doing an awful job of it. "I mean, he was probably just nervous. There's nothing wrong with it."

"Dude, it's fine," I assured her. "I don't even like him." I was totally lying.

Guess Charlotte could tell I was lying. "You so do!" she squealed. "Why won't you just admit it?"

"There's nothing to admit!" I fought back. I got up from my bed and started to pace anxiously around my bedroom.

"Listen Alice, we're friends right?"

"Sure," I shrugged.

"Then you have to trust me!"

Ah, that word. After being let down by my father so many years before, trust was not a word freely thrown around in my house. My mom had been hurt by him more than Jack or I but the pain was still there, in all of us. The word trust was almost feared in this house. After knowing Charlotte for not even a month, she expected me to trust her? In her perfect world, that might have been easy. But my father's disapperance had left my family scarred. Charlotte seemed like a nice girl and I'm sure she was plenty trustworthy. But I just couldn't take that risk.

"Alice, are you still there?"

Charlotte's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Huh?"

"I was just saying, that I talked to Brian," she said.

"About what?" I asked.

"Zane and you," she answered. "Brian is Zane's best friend. So when Zane got home last night, he called Brian and told him what happened, along with a few other datails. Brian then called and told me, even though Zane told him to not tell anyone. Brian only told me because I asked him to keep me informed on the inner workings of Zane's mind on the topic of you."

"What kind of details?" I asked. "I mean, what kind of details did Zane tell Brian?"

"I knew you'd want to know!" Charlotte squealed with a smile in her voice. "Alright, so I'll start at the beginning. Brian walked me home after we left Lucy's. I was about to go to bed when Brian called me on my cell. He said Zane just called and told him that you two kissed."

"He kissed me," I interupted irratably.

"Whatever!" Charlotte continued. "Anyway, Brian said Zane sounded so happy! Like, the happiest he's been since the whole thing with Ariel exploded in his face."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes really! Why else would I be calling you at ten thirty in the morning on a Sunday?"

I opened my mouth to say something else, but the doorbell rang. "Charlotte, you aren't at my house by any chance, are you?" I asked hopefully.

"No," she answered, confused. "Why?"

"Shit," I muttered. "Charlotte, I gott go. There's an annoying witch at my door."

Charlotte laughed. "Try not to hurt anyone today, O.K. Alice?"

"No promises," I said and hung up. I threw the phone on my bed and stomped out of my room.

My mom was already at the door. "Alice, don't," she warned when she saw me.

"She woke up Jack!" I hissed quietly as Jack stumbled out of his room.

"Who's at the door?" he asked, still half-asleep.

"No one you need to worry about," I answered, then turned back to my mom. "You and I both know she won't leave this house unntil she gets what she wants. And she won't stop ringing that damn bell, until somone answers the door!"

"Jack, go back to bed sweetie. Alice, chill out. You haven't talked to her in weeks. There's nothing for you to be angry with her about." She reached for the door and opened it to find Tammy. Shocker! "Good morning Tammy," my mom said brightly. "Do you need something?"

This morning, she was wearing a brown cami and bright pink bootie shorts. "I can hear you guys talking about me you know," she squeaked.

"Then you would think you've taken the hint to stop coming over here," I cooed sarcasticaly. Jack, who was still standing behind me, chuckled.

"Alice," my mom scolded. She turned back to Tammy. "Why don't you come in."

But Tammy shook her messy brown mane and crossed her arms. "No. I just need to talk to Alice. Alone." I rolled my eyes and looked at my mom. _I told you so!_

"It's a little early, don't you think?" my mom asked. But Tammy just stood there, giving what I'm sure she thought was an intimidating stare.

I sighed and walked ouitside. "Make it fast," I grumbled. Tammy started walking and I reluctantly followed her. I heard Jack running around the house, looking for the best look out post. He must have decided upon my room because I saw him peek out of my open window. Tammy walked to the end of my drive, then turned to face me. "What do you want now?" I asked.

"Don't you talk to me like that!" she snapped.

I scoffed at her. "Please! You're the one who wants to talk to me! About something totally pointless and annoying no doubt. So just do me a favor and make it quick?"

"How about you do something for me for once?" she snapped, glaring at me.

"What he hell are you talking about!"

"What are you, stupid?" she huffed. I heard Jack gasp from where he sat in my room, then he laughed to himself. He knew something was about to go down.

"Enlighten me," I growled.

"I'll make this easy for you," she said softly. She leaned in a little closer to me and said the stupidest thing I've every heard: "Stay away from Zane."

I'll admit it, I laughed. Hard. Like, fall on the ground hard. The wind kicked up, the grass in my lawn grew taller. I think I even heard Jack laughing too. "I don't see what's so funny!" Tammy squealed angrily. She kinda sounded like a pig in pain. The thought of that mde me laugh even harded.

"How can you now see the humor behind that!" Jack hollered from my wimdow.

Tammy whipped around and glared at him, which made us both laugh harder. Her little face turned red and she balled up her fists. "I'm serious!" she yelled.

"I'm sure you are," I gasped. "That's why it's funny!"

"Alright, fine," she growled. "Let's see how funny you think this is." With that, she shape shifted into a huge red snake. I wipped a tear from my eye and started to chuckle again. Until I saw she wasn't headed for me. She was slithering for my window.

"Jack!" I screamed. His head popped up from the ground, his face red with laughter. I sent a gust of air flyng towards the Tammy snake, but she slithered out of it's way. I ran towards her but she was already in my room. "Use your powers Jack!" I gathered a ball of fire in my hands and lept into my room, but it was to late. She sank her teeth into his leg as he was calling upon his power. I could see the shadows in the room grow, then shrink back to their original size. With no professional training, he wasn't fast enough with his powers to protect himself in a crisis situation. Jack screamed as the venom of Tammy's teeth sank into his blood stream. My mom came running into the room, but I was quicker. I sent the ball of fire flying at Tammy and she let go of Jack with a little yelp. She turned to glare at me, then changed into a bear. My mom ran to Jack's side as he cried and Tammy lunged at me with one of her massive paws. I quickly dodged her, and jumped back ourside. Tammy followed me and got down on all fours.

Angry tears blured my vision but I swiped them away with my water power. I sucked the water out of the clouds and the air, then sent it flying at the bear. The force of the hit knocked her on her back but she was quickly recovering. Damn, she really has been practicing! But she still wasn't good enough to beat me. I gathered the water back up and froze it to ice spears. I sent them flying at her and she roared with pain when they hit. The bear changed back into a helpless little girl, her hair even messier that before and her cami torn. She was on her hands and knees, breathing heavy. I kicked the ground and she flopped over on her back. I stomped over to her and used the tree roots to hold her to ther ground. I was madder than I have been in a long time and she knew it. There was fear in her eyes when she saw me gather angry fire into my hands. My hair blazed orange and my eyes stung with hot tears.

"Alice, no!" I turned and saw my mom by the car, holding Jack. "Come on!" She put Jack in the back seat and hurried around to the driver's side. I took a look at Tammy, laying there all pathetic and scared, then I looked back at my mom's car. Jack was inside it, crying and possibly dying because of what Tammy had done. But he needed me now. I extinguished the fire in my hands. The fire in my hair calmed down, but didn't go out. I stomped on the ground to release Tammy. Then I sprinted over to the car and jumped in. Even before I shut the door, my mom peeled out of the driveway and sped down the road. I turned in my seat to look at Jack. He was laying in the back seat, sobbing, clutching his leg, which was starting to turn a sickly purple color.

"Mom, I can fix him," I said. She didn't appear to have haerd me. She just kept her eyes on the road. I turned back to my brother. "It's O.K. kiddo. You're gonna be O.K."


	8. Staying Out Of Trouble

We stayed over night with Jack in the hospital. The doctor said he would be fine as soon as they flushed the poison out of his system but his leg would be sore for a few weeks. He also said Jack should stay over night so they could monitor his condition. The doctors and nurses bombarded my mom and I with questions about the attack. We couldn't exactly say our crazy shape shifting neighbor attacked him out of rage towards me for taking the boy she likes. Because the hospital we went to was a non-supers hospital. Normally, we go to a special office that secretly specializes in supers but it was miles away and Jack needed help there and then. We said Jack was playing outside and got bit, that's all. They were obviously not satisfied with our answers but what else could they do?

The next day was Monday. It was about ten in the morning when we got home so obviously, no one was going to school. My mom rolled into the driveway and parked the car. She went around to the backseat to help Jack out. He had one crutch to use on his bad leg. The doctor gave it to him just in case he needed it but he wouldn't. My mom wouldn't let him move that leg until she was sure he was better. I looked down the street to Tammy's place and longed for school to be over. I wanted to make her pay for what she did to Jack. My mom noticed the direction of my gaze.

"Alice," she said sternly. "Living room. Now." She turned to Jack. "You too."

I didn't say anything, just stalked into the house, Jack hobbling after me, our mom behind him. I plopped down in my usual seat and Jack sat on the couch, his bad leg propped up on the coffee table. My mom came in and sat next to Jack on the couch.

"Clearly," she said tiredly. "We have something of a problem.

I scoffed. "Understatement of the year." Jack chuckled and nodded. My mom held up a hand to silence us. She was tired, mentally and physically. She sat up all last night, unable to sleep. She was still wearing the same clothes from last night and her eyes were red and bloodshot.

She looked at Jack. "You are going to miss at least a week of school."

"Sweet!" Jack said smiling. "Sucker!" he said to me.

I glared at him and opened my mouth to say something but my mom stopped me. "But you're grounded."

"What!" Jack yelled. I threw my head back and laughed. "Wait, why?" he asked.

My mom shrugged. "You played some part in provoking Tammy and it's partially your fault she bit you."

I caught my breath from laughing and looked at my mom. "Alright, hang on here. I'm freakin' ecstatic about the kid being grounded. But in his defense, he did nothing to Tammy. Did you even hear her?"

"Yeah," Jack argued. "It wasn't my fault."

"Second of all," I continued. "Do you realize how strange that just sounded? Tammy bit him? Do you know how wrong that sounds?" Jack laughed and we both looked at our mom, who was clearly not amused.

"Speaking of grounding," she continued. "Alice, you're grounded times ten."

My mouth dropped. "What did I do?" I yelled.

"This whole thing is your fault!" my mom shot back.

"It is not!" I said getting up. "She's crazy! I can't be held accountable for our neighbor's mental stability or obsession with the dude I like!"

Jack nodded. "She's right you know," he said to our mom. "Tammy really is crazy."

My mom shook her head and rubbed her temples. "This whole thing could have been avoided. I'm still furious at both Tammy and her mother for their part in this but that doesn't change the fact that my own two children took part in it as well."

I shook my head in disbelief. "Unbelievable," I muttered.

"and Alice," my mom said turning to me. "I don't want you to do anything about this concerning Tammy. You're not to talk to her, look at her, you're not even allowed to think about her. Got me?"

I shook my head. "Can't promise that."

My mom sighed. "Please Alice, do this for me." She put her hand on my arm. "I need you to do this."

I rolled my eyes and looked away but nodded.

"What!" Jack yelled, hopping up. "How can you ask her that!" he yelled to my mom. "And you!" he said turning to me. "How can you give in so easily!"

My mom closed her eyes and sighed and I shook my head gently at Jack. The anger left his face and he nodded back, then sat down. "Fine," he said quietly.

"Thank you," my mom said. She opened her eyes and got up. "Now, I need to call the resteraunt. Then, I'll call Tammy's mom and talk to her about this. Both of you, can you just go to your rooms until I figure this out?" We nodded and both got up. Jack hobbled after me and I nodded him into my room. He sat on the edge of my bed and I sat on the windowsill, looking outside.

"Are you really gonna listen to her?" he asked.

I shrugged. "That all depends." I looked at my brother. "I want more than anything to rip her head off but mom can't handle the stress right now." I smirked. "Doesn't mean forever." Jack smiled and nodded his head.

"Just don't kill her, alright?"

I scoffed and looked back outside. "And why not?"

"Two reasons," he answered. "One, I don't wanna have to bail you outta jail for homicide. And two, I want a crack at her."

"Good, that was good," I said through a fit of laughter. "Why don't you get outta here kiddo? Get some rest." Jack nodded and hobbled out, closing my door as he left. I smiled and shook my head as I rose from my seat to switch on the radio. I grabbed a book off my dresser and sat back down at the window. Five hours until school let out. I had to find a way to entertain myself until then. Being cooped up in this room until ten would be enough to drive me crazy. I put the book down and turned off my radio. I hopped in the shower, changed into a clean tank top and jeans, and headed out of my room with my iPod.

"Mom, I'm leaving," I said popping my head into the living room. She was sitting on the couch with the phone pressed to her ear and flipping T.V. channels.

"Hang on," she said into the phone. "Where are you going?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Bike ride. I need to get outta this house. be back in about an hour, cool?"

My mom looked at the clock before turning back to me. Making sure I wasn't on a murder mission or anything. "Sure, have fun." Then she went back to the phone. I rolled my eyes and walked to the door. I pulled my Vans on and walked outside and to my bike. I put my music on and started towards Zane's house. The flowers were still there. In the law, alive as ever. I smiled as I replayed the night again, for the millionth time. I actually had big plans for today. I was eager to see Zane again after he kissed me. I scowled as I thought about Tammy and how she ruined everything. And what the hell was she talking about yesterday about staying away from Zane? Total bullshit! I was still trying to work out how he was attracted to me, what made her think she was good enough for him? I rode aimlessly, just trying to burn off steam. I passed Zane's house and slowed down to get a good look at it. I stopped in the street when I say there were no cars in the driveway. As I looked at the house, I wondered which window belonged in his room.

"What does his bedroom look like?" I muttered. I stared at the it for a few seconds longer, then turned my bike around. I would have to ride past Tammy's house to get where I was going but I wasn't thinking about that. My speed increased and kicked up the wind, pushing me forward faster, I zoomed past my house, then Tammy's, my mind on my destination.

It took me about ten minutes to get to Jefferson Park and when I arrived, there was almost no one there, much to my joy. I needed peace and quiet to do what I came her to. I propped my bike up against a tree and made my way into the open field. I sat down in the grass and closed my eyes, breathing in the nature around me. In order to keep my powers in check, I meditated twice a week, normally on Sundays and Fridays. I skipped on Friday on account of Zane and obviously missed on Sunday, on account of not having a moment's peace since I woke up.

The park was quiet, all the kids being at school and it being to early for most adults. I crossed my legs and touched the very tips of my middle finger and thumb, lightly enough so I could feel my heartbeat through the soft flesh of my fingers. I breathed in deep and focused on my power. The earth, always living around me, everyday giving me strength. Air, so free and lively. Water, cool and powerful in a calming way, the backbone of my power and the center of my self control. And fire, the breathing, destructive part of me that is hard to control but rewarding to those who learn to master it. Four elements of my power, four elements of who I am.

I sat and meditated for longer that I expected to. Almost two hours later, I broke from y trance like state as suddenly as it came to be. I smiled and got up, stretching my stiff muscles. It felt good when I woke from a meditation. I felt stronger, more in tune with my power. Joggers ran around the track wrapping around the park, families with young children were at the playground farther down. With so many people around, I started to feel self-conscious and walked to my bike. i climbed on and started to pedal home. The sun high overhead told me that it was at least noon. School got out in a few hours. I wanted to be home to welcome a few people.

I rode down to the Walgreens a few blocks down from my house and stopped in for a soda. I stood outside, taking my time as I drank. When the can was empty, I threw it into a trash can and rode home. I pulled my bike around to the back of the house and went in through the back door and into the laundry room. I slid my shoes off and walked down the hall at the back of the house that lead into the living room. Jack was sitting on te couch watching T.V. When he heard me, he turned.

"What's up?" he asked. "Where did you go?"

I plopped down in my seat. "Went to the park. Needed to meditate before Tammy came home today. I had a feeling i would need a little more control today." I saw Jack's leg propped up on the table and anger flared up in me. His leg was swollen visibly through the gym shorts he wore. There were probably still bite marks.

"Mom's in her room," Jack said, noticing me looking at his leg. "She's talking to Tammy's mom."

I grimaced and glared at the T.V. "How long has she been in there?"

Jack shrugged. "A while. At least twenty minutes. She hasn't started yelling yet so that's a good sign." He shrugged again. I shook my head and got up to get a bowl of cereal. I came back into the living room and stared t the T.V. for a few more seconds. Then the yelling came.

"She bit him!" my mom hollered. "That's a lack of control that could have seriously injured my son!"

"Self-defense?" she said after a moment of silence. "Jack is a child, he did nothing to threaten Tammy in any way!"

More silence. Then, "Well, that's not what Alice and Jack told me. And honestly, I believe the word of my own children over the word of yours, keeping i mind your child is the one that injured mine."

Her voice rose louder. "Now that was self-defense! Your daughter attacked my son so Alice defended her brother. How dare you accuse her of being the cause of all this!"

Jack and I exchanged glances and Jack turned the volume on the T.V. to mute.

"This is the most ridiculous conversation I have ever taken part in. If you think this case will stand up in court, be my guest. Otherwise, keep yourself and your child away from my family."

There was silence for a moment, then my mom's bedroom door opened. She had the phone in her hand and was looking straight ahead. She slammed the phone down on the charging dock and looked at me.

"I defended you because you did nothing wrong in my opinion. But if you go looking for trouble, I won't be able to bail you out. This isn't a warning, it's an order: Stay away from Tammy."

I held up my hands in innocence. "Trust me, I want her outta my life as much as you do. As long as she stays away from me, I won't go anywhere near her." My mom nodded and walked away into the kitchen. As soon as she was out of earshot, Jack turned to me.

"You serious?" he asked.

I shrugged and snatched the remote away from him. "Sure. Why would I want to waste my time picking a fight with trash like her?" I turned away from the T.V. and looked at my brother with a devilish look. "But if she comes looking for a fight, I'll be more then willing to bring the heat."

I sat and watched T.V with Jack for so long, I lost track of time. I was awoken from my trance like stare at the screen with a knock at the door. I got up to answer it but my mom, who was still in the kitchen after talking to Tammy's mom, beat me to it. She opened the door and my heart skipped a beat.

"Hi Ms. Frost, is Alice home?" Zane. I showed up behind my mom and Zane smiled at me. "Hey Alice."

I smiled back and squeezed past my mom to get outside. "Alice," my mom said in a firm tone. I turned and looked at her. "Don't stay out to long. And mind your temper." I nodded and the front door closed. Then I looked back to Zane. He had his black backpack slung over one shoulder, like he came over just as he stepped off the bus. Today he was wearing a blue baseball shirt with blue plaid shorts and black Nikes.

"Where were you today?" he asked. We started walking down my drive and towards his house.

I rolled my eyes. "Long story."

He laughed. "I got time. Besides, I already have a pretty good idea." I gave him a confused look and he tapped the side of his head. "Danger sense."

I felt myself let out a breath of relief. "I thought you might have been talking about mind reading."

He shook his head. "I told you, I don't do that unless given permission. Huge invasion of privacy."

I smiled. "Well, yesterday was one of the most hectic days of my life to be perfectly honest."

"Really/" he mused. "And how so?"

"Well!" I started dramatically. "I totally intended to sleep late and relax all day. I mean that's what you do on Sundays, right?"

Zane nodded. "Of course."

"But no!" I continued and he chuckled. "I guess that's not good enough for my psychotic neighbor! She just had to go and show up at my house, try to intimidate me into staying out of her way to get to you, then attack my brother as this huge ugly snake! And I, of course, wasn't going to let that go. i was going to roast her alive but Jack was about dying on the floor so my murderous agenda had to be put on hold while we rushed my brother to the hospital. And in conclusion, I had to take an obvious personal day to tend to my physically disfigured brother and my emotionally distraught mother." I turned to him a gave a small bow. "Your turn. How was you day?"

Zane chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "That boring huh?" I giggled and nodded. "Well, I sensed the danger to your brother Sunday morning. I was still asleep and it woke me up. I tried to get over as quick as I could but by the time I got there, it looked like you guys had just left. Tammy was gone too but your lawn didn't look to good."

I shrugged. "That was easy to fix."

"So how's Jack doing?" Zane asked, looking at me.

"Ah, he's fine. They got all the poison out, he'll be a little sore for a while but other then that, he's great. Gets to miss school for a whole week though." I shook me head. "Lucky."

"What about you?" Zane asked.

I sighed. "Alas, I will be returning to school tomorrow morning, bright and early." I grinned evily. "Although, I seriously doubt I'll ever have to deal with Tammy ever again."

Zane chuckled. "And why is that?"

"Cause i scare her shitless by almost incinerating her right there on my front lawn after she bit Jack," I answered happily.

Zane threw back his head and laughed. "And you mom is O.K. with this?"

I shrugged. "I was defending my brother. Besides, the little bitch deserved it."

"How pissed is her mom?"

I laughed. "More than you would believe! This whole thing is Tammy's fault and she knows it, she's just trying to convince my mom otherwise. A waste of time if you ask me. My mom won't change her mind. Tammy's mom is threatening to press charges for abuse and mental distress but that's all it it is a threat. She won't actually go through with it."

"Well that's a relief," Zane replied. He stopped in front of his house and looked at me. "How would I be able to see you if you were in jail?" I blushed a little and shrugged. He laughed. "Guess I'll see you tomorrow morning, same time? That is, if you're not to much of a bad ass to accept visits from me?"

I crossed me arms and pretended to think about it. "Guess you'll find out tomorrow, won't you?"

Zane shifted from one foot to the other and smiled. "Guess so," he answered. He took a step towards me and pecked me on the check. "Try to stay outta trouble, alright?"

I turned and started to walk home. "No promises!" I called over my shoulder as he walked up his driveway. I heard his laugh as I walked away.


	9. A Couple?

It was implied we were dating, Zane and I. He sat next to me on the bus. He held my hand as we walked from class to class during the day. He hugged me good-bye at the end of school. At first it felt weird. I wasn't used to so much touching, so much emotion. He honestly seemed to like me and for the life of me, I couldn't see why. But he did. I went to his baseball games, we went out to eat with Charlotte and Brian. We went out on a few dates, just the two of us. Movies, out to eat. I thought in the beginning that having a boyfriend would be awkward but I felt comfortable with Zane.

Sometimes I was afraid I would say something dumb and he would come to his senses and break up with me. But about a month went by and we were still together. Charlotte and Brian teased us in the beginning and Charlotte still won't let me forget she had been right. But if anyone was annoying about it, it was Jack and my mom. Every morning when Zane came over before school, Jack asked embarrassing questions, like why Zane liked me and whether or not we had kissed yet.

But my mom was worse, always staring at us when she thought we couldn't see like she anticipated us to start making out right in front of her. There were times when she was real quiet around Zane, other times when she wouldn't shut up. Mornings turned into a huge embarrassment for me but if it had any effect on Zane at all, he didn't say so.

I also noticed quickly Tammy was not happy about my relationship but she didn't confront me about it. Probably scared out of her mind, and with good reason. I still hadn't forgotten what she did to my brother and I was waiting for the day she would mess up and I could get her back for it. Eric still made fun of Zane and now that he was going out with me, Zane only got picked on more. We tried to avoid Eric as much as possible but when you have every class with him, it's hard not to notice him. That was another thing I was afraid about. Zane would get so sick of being laughed at he would ditch the cause of his embarrassment.

It was on the bus ride home that talk of Homecoming first came up.

"So Alice, what are you gonna wear to Homecoming?" Charlotte said, leaning over the back of my seat.

I turned around and looked at her. "What am I wearing to what?"

"Homecoming silly! What are you going to wear?"

I chuckled and shook my head. "Homecoming? As in the dance? Getting all dressed up isn't really my style, sorry."

"But you have to come!" Charlotte exclaimed. "You even have a date!"

I turned to Zane. "You want to go?"

He shrugged. "Kinda. But if you don't, we don't have to."

I turned and faced Charlotte again, then looked back at Zane. "Looks like I don't really have a choice do I?"

"Yes!" Charlotte squealed. "It's in three weeks so we have to go dress shopping soon."

"What?" I exclaimed, turning back around to her. "If it's in three weeks, why do we have to go so soon?"

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "So all the good dresses are still there, duh. You don't want to show up in a half-ass dress no one else wanted, do you?" She shook her head and plopped back down in her seat.

I closed my eyes and sighed. Then I turned to Zane. "Really?"

He laughed and put his arm around me. "You'll have fun, I promise."

I smiled and leaned in closer to him. With Zane as my date, there was no doubt in my mind I wouldn't have fun.

We got off the bus at out stop and started walking. "Hey" I said to Zane when we got to my place. "Do you wanna come in for a while? I don't think my mom will mind."

Zane nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"Well," Brian called. "You two lovebirds have fun." He and Charlotte laughed as they walked away.

"He's one to talk," Zane smiled as we started walking up the drive to my house. "He spends more time at Charlotte's house than he does at his own."

I laughed and pushed the front door open. "I'm home!" I called out. "Zane's here too!" No reply. "Mom?" Still nothing. I threw my bag into my room as I passed, looking in the living room and the dinning room.

"Hey Alice?" Zane called from the kitchen. I followed his voice and saw him holding up a note. I took it and read it out loud.

_Alice,_

_I had to run to the resteraunt but I'll be back by the time Jack gets home. Please stay in the house and wait for him. Be good._

_Love, mom_

I put that note on the island and looked in the fridge. "Cool," I said, pulling out the jug of milk. Then I went to get a bowl and Lucky Charms out of the cabinet. "You want some?" i asked Zane.

"Sure," he shrugged. "What did she mean in the note?"

I poured two bowls of cereal and got two spoons. "The resteraunt? She owns a place downtown called Panda Village. It's like her third child."

Zane took one of the bowl from me and shook his head. "Not that part. I mean the part about staying in the house and being good."

I took a bit of my cereal and smiled. "Oh that! Yeah, she doesn't want me leaving the house when she's not home."

Zane chuckled. "Why not?"

I shrugged and took another bite. "Something about her not wanting me to kill the neighbors." I shook my head. "I swear, she treats me like a child."

Zane threw his head back and laughed, his mouth full of cereal. "I wonder why!"

I shrugged again and continued eating. "Me too."

He smiled at me and I smiled back. Then he took a bite of cereal and opened up his mouth, showing me his half-chewed food.

"Gross!" I exclaimed. Then I took two bites and did the same. This contained until we ran out of cereal, which didn't take long. I took his bowl and put his and mine in the sink. Then we walked into the living room. Today, though, I didn't sit in my usual seat. I sat next to Zane on the couch. I grabbed the remote off the coffee table and started flipping channels.

"What do you wanna watch?" I asked.

Zane shrugged. "Don't care."

I landed on Spongebob and threw the remote in the seat next to me. Zane looped his arm loosely around my shoulders and I smiled to myself. One month in and I still had a hard time wrapping my head around the fact that I was going out with him. That he liked me even. And, despite my earlier protests, I was happy to be going to Homecoming with him. But I was a little nervous. I've never done anything that required dressing up, I didn't even have a nice dress!

"Do I really have to go to Homecoming?" I asked.

Zane nodded. "Yep." I sighed and he squeezed my shoulders. "Come on, you'll have fun, I promise."

"Whatever," I muttered.

"Do you seriously not want to go?" he asked.

I shrugged and turned to face him. "I don't know. It sounds like fun and all but it's just not my thing, you know?"

Zane nodded and turned back to the T.V. "Well, if you don't want to go, we don't have to."

"But you want to go," I said. It wasn't a question cause I already knew the answer.

He nodded. "Yeah, I do."

"Why?"

Zane shrugged. "I guess I just want an excuse to be with you," he said, turning back to face me.

I smiled. "Can't understand why," I laughed.

He laughed to and pulled me closer to him. "That's my secret," he said. I smiled and snuggled closer into him. And for a good ten minutes, we sat there like that, holding each other, just being together. Then the fun began.

First, I got up to get a drink. Zane was in the living room. No sooner had I opened the fridge, did Zane come running into the kitchen.

"Something's wrong," he said.

I looked over the fridge door at him. "What do you mean? What is it?"

Zane sat down at the island and looked at the floor, rubbing his temple. "I don't know. I feel something." I left the kitchen and went to the front door. i didn't see anything there, so I moved to the other side of the house to the back door. Nothing. I walked back into the kitchen to find Zane in the same position he was when I left.

"I didn't see anything," I said.

"No, it's out there," Zane replied.

I looked at him. I was starting to get a little scared. "What's out there Zane? I don't know what you're talking about."

He shook his head. "It's an animal I think. And it's coming here." He looked up at me. "We need to leave the house."

"What?" I asked him. "This is crazy! I can take it, whatever it is." Then, I heard the scream of a panther. I looked around to try and find the source of the sound but didn't see anything. I started to walk towards the kitchen window but Zane grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. Something about this felt familiar.

The same anger rushed through me as I glared at him. He rose slowly from his seat, a worried expression on his face. He put his finger to lips to silence me and my temper rose like mercury in a thermometer. Then his hand slid down my arm and took my hand in his, and I felt my anger be replaced by guilt.

The scream came again, sounding closer this time. I looked at Zane. "What the hell is that!" I hissed. Zane squeezed my hand to silence me and started walking towards the back door, me in tow. But we didn't get a chance to leave the house because a big black panther burst through the door as we rounded the corner down the hall. It didn't take a genius to figure this out.

"Get the hell out of my house you bitch!" I screamed, wrenching my hand from Zane's grasp. I stared walking towards Tammy and she took a swipe at me. I waved my hands and a gust of wind deflected her blow.

"Alice," Zane yelled. "Get back here!" He sounded scared and worried but I ignored him. I had a score to settle.


	10. One Hell of a Fight

Tammy growled at me, hissing and spitting, showing her long teeth.

"That's a nice look for you," I taunted. Her yellow eyes flashed and and hissed again. Then she changed from panther to human. She stood with her arms crossed in a brown knee-length skirt and blue T-shirt.

"I thought I told you to stay away from him," she said in her high pitched voice.

I scoffed. "Yeah, right."

She narrowed her eyes. "I would have thought you would have listened to me after what happened to your brother." My scalp itched and I balled my hands into fists. Tammy sensed my anger and fear flashed through her eyes but she stood her ground.

"You better be ready for one hell of a fight," I growled.

"Alice, ever since we were kids you've been jealous of me," Tammy sneered. "I know you think you're intimidating but to tell you the truth, I'm not scared of you. I never have been and I never will be."

"We'll see about that!" I screamed and lunged at her. But she changed into a big black bear and caught me in my own attack.

"Let her go!" Zane yelled. He blinked and his blue eyes turned red. Streams of heat burst from his eyes and onto the bears massive arms that were crushing the life out of me. With a painful roar, Tammy let me go. I fell to the floor, gasping for breath. "Alice!" Zane yelled, running over to me. "Are you O.K.?"

"Peachy," I answered in a raspy voice.

"Come on, we have to gt out of here," he said, eying Tammy. She was in her human form again, blowing on her burned arms.

I shook my hand and stood up. "I don't think so. She came here for a fight I've been waiting to give to her."

"Alice you can't-"

"Listen," I said facing him. "I can take her. And no offense but I don't need your help. This is my fight."

Zane opened his mouth to say something but didn't get the chance to speak. Tammy turned into the same snake that bite Jack and started to coil up my legs. I made a ball of fire and blasted her with it but she continued up my legs. My lower half started to go numb. Zane tried his heat vision again but fire didn't work. She was to my waist now. I was starting to feel a little light headed but I tried to focus on the water in the air.

The snake flicked it's tongue at me and narrowed it's eyes as it made it's way up my stomach. The air was sucked dry of any liquid, the water ball behind my back as big as it could get. I flicked my head and the water ball soared form the snake's throat, drowning it. It uncoiled from around me and turned back into Tammy. She was on all fours with a hand around her throat, choking up water. I flexed my limbs and fingers as the feeling returned.

"Wanna try that again?" I growled.

Tammy glared at me, her face red. "You could have killed me!" she gasped.

"Tell that to my brother," I hissed, the tips of my hair flaming up. I jumped up and when I landed, the ground shook and Tammy bounced out the back door. I walked out after her and Zane followed me. When I got out there, she was already on her feet, changing into a alligator. She snapped her jaws and waddled towards me. I raised my and over my head and the grass roots of the trees and bushes grew through the ground, wrapping her up. She struggled for a few seconds, then bit through the roots. I felt the pain of the plants and it was enough to push me to my knees.

"Alice!" Zane yelled and started towards me. But Tammy waddled in front of him, blocking his path. She changed back into a human, her arms crossed and smirking at Zane.

"It's actually a kind of a shame," she said. "You could have had me." She laughed. "I still don't know how she managed to get you to like her."

Zane glared at her, his eyes turning red with rage. "Move," he growled. "Now."

She took a few steps towards him and leaned into his face. I looked over at them and accidentally burned the grass beneath my hands. The fire in my hair spread farther up my scalp. I tried to get up but I still hurt from the pain of the roots being cut.

"Why don't you try and make me," Tammy whispered to him, inches from his lips. That was it! I pushed the thought of pain out of my head and stood up, my hair on fire, fueled by my rage.

"Step off bitch!" I screamed and shot a fire ball at her. It hit her square in the back. She yelped and twisted her arms around to put the fire on back of her shirt.

Zane ran over to me as Tammy fell to the ground. "Are you O.K.?" he asked, taking my face in his hands. I nodded, my eyes fixed on Tammy. I moved forward and Zane stepped out of my way.

"You done playing around?" I growled to her.

"I'm just getting warmed up!" she yelled and turned into a rhino. I stood firm on the ground and waited for an attack to come. But Tammy ran right past me. I turned and saw she was trying to attack Zane, but he moved just in time. Tammy didn't seem phased though. She kept moving and eventually stopped in front of one of the trees lining the backyard. She turned to me and grumbled, "If I can't defeat you, I'll just have to get rid of the source of your power!"

"I didn't know she could talk when she was an animal!" Zane yelled to me.

I shook my head. "She's been practicing."

Tammy lifted her horn to the tree. I raised my hands over my head, preparing another fire attack, but she started scratching before I had a chance to launch it. She cut through the tree, killing it and part of my power. I fell to the ground, the sound of the dying tree screaming in my head. The fire died in my hands and in my hair and I didn't have the strength to re-summon it. Zane jumped to my rescue though, burning his heat vision into the rhino's back, stopping the scratching. Tammy fell to the ground whimpering but was back on her feet quickly.

She changed into a monkey and climbed up the tree. She started pulling leaves and small branches off and throwing them at Zane. He prepared another heat attack but I yelled at him. "No! You'll hurt the tree even more!"

Zane looked from me to the monkey making faces at him in the tree. Then Tammy went back to killing the earth, jumping from tree to tree in the yard. I was loosing strength with every move she made. Tears fell from my eyes out of pain and anger but with no energy from one of the four elements, I couldn't function. my power was all about unity and there was currently no balance.

"What's the matter Alice?" Tammy taunted from the top of a tree. He voice sounded even more high pitched and annoying as a monkey. "Is this bothering you?" She pulled a branch off and threw it at me. It fell on the ground in front of me. "Hurts to lose, doesn't it!"

I cried more, this time out of embarrassment. Clouds gathered overhead, blocking out the sun. Then, I got an idea. I couldn't fight unbalanced. But what if I made one power stronger to even out what I lost. Like the trees Tammy was ripping apart, I was also slowly dying. I had no idea if my plan would even work. If it didn't, I'd die. It if did work though, it wouldn't be for long, but long enough for me to beat Tammy.

I looked up at the sky, willing the water and air to work together. The clouds moved, the sky turning darker with every passing second. Tammy was enjoying herself to much to notice, but Zane did. He stopped watching Tammy and came and crouched down next to me.

"What's going on?" he breathed. I didn't answer for fear I would break my concentration, just shook my head. He got the message and fell silent. The wind picked up and the the air cooled a few degrees. That's when Tammy took notice.

"What are you doing?" she screeched. She jumped down from the tree and changed back into a human. "What are you doing!" she yelled again, louder and with obvious panic in her voice.

She looked worriedly at the sky, now almost totally black, then back at me. I grinned up at her and tried to get up. She saw my power slowly retuning and changed into a tiger. She roared loud, then came charging at me. Zane stood up next to me and launched his heat at her. She stopped in her tracks, the fur on the side of her body burnt off. The tiger screamed and her eyes rolled in her head with the pain.

I looked away from her and tried to focus on the sky. The storm was reaching it's peak, just strong enough to revive me for but a few minutes and still allow me to have total control of it. I slowly stood up and brought my hands over my head. I closed my eyes and focused on the water and the wind, Tammy, still a tiger, staring at me. I took a deep breath, the released the water from the clouds. It came down in big, cold drops, instantly soaking everything.

I opened my eyes and brought my hands quickly down to my sides, stopping the downpour in it's tracks. Then I waved my hands forward, towards Tammy, and the droplets turned into shards of ice. She screamed as the hit her,but she didn't die. I made sure of that. I placed them so they would inflict pain and knock her out. I didn't want her blood on my hands. She fell to the ground and the rain continued. I watched her fall, then felt my own body hit the ground. The last thing I saw was Zane crouching next to me.


	11. Are You Mad At Me?

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that I was in a hospital bed. The second thing I noticed was that the room was full of people. I looked around and saw my mom asleep in a chair by the door, Zane standing next to her with his arms crossed, Jack in a chair against the wall, and Charlotte and Brian on a couch next to Jack. Charlotte was looking at me when I opened my eyes and rose from her seat.

'Oh my gosh, you're up," she said and perched on the side of my bed. Zane's head snapped up and he shook my mom awake gently. She looked up with heavy eyelids and gasped.

"Oh sweetie, are you alright?" she breathed and came to sit with Charlotte.

I looked around. "What's going on?" I asked, my voice raspy and groggy.

My mom took my cold hand in her warm clammy one. "You've been asleep, for almost two days!" she whispered. "Do you remember anything?"

I started to shake my head, then I remembered. I was fighting with Tammy in the backyard, I hit her with my ice shards. She collapsed, then everything went blank. "Yeah, I remember kicking Tammy's ass!"

Jack's laugh rang out in the room loud. Brian smiled and I saw Charlotte hide her grin from behind her hand. My mom shook her head.

"This is serious Alice!" she hissed at me, squeezing my hand. "Your power is sensitive, you could have died!"

I sat up in my bed a little. "You act like it's my fault," I said. "This is all Tammy's fault, I was the victim here!" I looked over at Zane, who hadn't said anything yet. "Tell her. Tell her how that bitch stepped out on my turf and attacked me."

"This isn't funny Alice," Zane said. His voice sounded weird, different. Angry. "You have no idea how worried we were. How worried I was." He turned away from me.

I stared at the back of his head, trying to process what he just said. "I don't even know why I'm here!"

"You fainted. Your powers were totally drained after your fight," Charlotte answered. "The fight that I could like to say I was not invited to."

I smiled up at my friend. "You're the first one I call in the next one, promise."

"There's not gonna be a next one," my mom said, her voice cold and hard. "You'll be lucky if I let you go back to Sky High!"

My jaw dropped and I blinked at her. "W-What are you talking about?"

My mom shook her head. "I just don't know if Sky High is right for you, Alice." My mouth went dry and I couldn't seem to get my mouth to work. Luckily, Jack was already on my argument for me.

"That's not fair mom!" he yelled, jumping up from his seat.

"Yeah Mrs. Frost, I think that might be a little drastic," Charlotte said with a hint of worry in her voice. I looked at Zane, expecting him to say something as well. But he was still standing with his back to me, his arms still crossed. I shook my head and turned away from the others.

"Can we not talk about all this?" I muttered. "This is so dumb and my head is pounding."

My mom nodded and sat up. "O.K sweetie. You get some rest. I'm gonna go down to the cafeteria to get some coffee." She turned to the others. "You guys should clear out too, let her sleep." She got up and walked out the room.

"I'll fix this," Jack assured me. "Let me talk to her." I smiled at him as he walked out the room after my mom.

Charlotte smiled at me. "She's just emotional, I'm sure."

Brian nodded. "Defiantly. She can't just pull you out of school. Where else would you go?"

Again, I looked at Zane for support but he was still glaring at a wall, his back to me. Charlotte followed my gaze and turned to Brian. "Know what, I'm kinda hungry. Brian, you wanna come with?" Brian looked over at Zane and stood up, nodding.

Him and Charlotte walked out the room, leaving Zane and I alone and awkward. I sat in the bed and looked at Zane, willing him to do something. After about a minute and he hadn't spoken or moved, I spoke up.

"Are you made at me?" I asked softly. He stayed quiet, didn't even turn around. My throat tightened a little and my vision blurred.

"Why are you mad at me?" I asked even more quietly. Then he turned around. He had tears in his eyes and his cheeks were even more red than usual.

"Why am I mad at you?" he asked, walking towards me. He stood at the foot of my bed. "Isn't that obvious? Look around you Alice, look where you are!" I looked at my hands, the looked back up at him. All the strength and confidence I've always had, vanished at the sight of him on the verge of tears.

"Do you have any idea what I've been going through?" he said, his voice raising with every word. "I watch you fight with nothing I can do to help, then I see you collapse right in front of me! You've been unconscious for two days! We didn't know if you were going to live!"

I looked at my hands in my lap, curled into fists clutching the sheets. I felt tears prick my eyes and kept my head down. Zane came around to the side of the bed and sat down next to me.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?" he breathed. He reached for my hands and they felt hot and sticky. "I thought I was going to loose you."

"I'm sorry," I whispered, shaking my head. "I didn't think this was going to happen."

"But it did," Zane responded sternly. His eyes were red and I swore he was about to cry. I squeezed his hands and my own tears slid down my cheeks. "And I let you get hurt."

"No, you didn't," I said shaking my head hard. "This is my fault and you know it."

"I'm sorry," he said. "I let you down."

I rolled my eyes and squeezed his hands again. "Shut up, please."

He looked at me. "Huh?"

"This is not your fault so stop saying it is. Your making me feel like crap."

Zane gave me a small smile and brushed a strand of hair out of my eyes. You know, I was really worried."

"Really?" I said with mock surprise. "I would have never guessed!"

Zane leaned his forehead against mind and I scooted over on the bed. It was small but I patted the space I made and Zane laid down next to me. He put his arms around my waist and leaned his forehead against mine. I sighed and closed my eyes, smiling a little. It was quiet in the room and neither of us spoke. My stomach was flipping and my heart was hammering in my chest so hard, and we were sitting so close, I knew he felt it. But I could have sworn that I felt his too...


	12. Dress Shopping

"Do you like this color?" Charlotte asked, holding up a tan dress.

I shrugged. "It's O.K. but I still like the teal one." Charlotte nodded and put the dress back on the rack.

I flipped through dresses on the rack. I've been out of the hospital about a week, which meant that Homecoming was about a week and a half away. Charlotte's mom drove us to the mall at about noon today so we could go dress shopping. My mom gave me a hundred dollars even though I told her I wouldn't need that much for a dress. Charlotte was loving this, running from store to store and making me try on everything she found in my size. It was two o' clock now and my patience rope was reaching it's end.

I like Charlotte plenty, it's just that the mall itself frustrated me. So many people, so much noise. I had one of my headphones in all day to block out some of the noise, but still hear Charlotte when she talked. So far, neither of us found anything that really struck us.

We had hit up three stores so far, this being the fourth, and Charlotte had pretty much run the place dry of everything good in our sizes. With nothing to show for my frustration, we left. Charlotte was still plenty happy, filled to the brim with excitement of Homecoming.

"Where to next?" Charlotte asked happily.

I shrugged. "I don't know dude but I'm getting seriously tired of this."

"Aw come on Alice!" Charlotte replied. "We have to keep looking. The dress has to be perfect." I said nothing, just kept walking. I was starting to think about a fruit smoothie when Charlotte stopped walking. I turned and looked at her, staring at a window display.

"What's up?" I asked, backing up to stand next to her. She pointed dramatically to a red dress in the window on a mannequin. "That the one? The dress?"

"That's it!" Charlotte squealed and ran in the store, dragging me through after her. "Excuse me," Charlotte said, breathlessly to a sales girl folding T-shirts. "That dress in the window, how much is it?"

"The red one?" the girl answered. "Fifty dollars. Would you like to try it on?"

"Yes, please!" Charlotte said nodding vigorously. "Size five."

The girl nodded and walked to get something from the back of th store. I changed the song on my iPod to Like We Used To by A Rocket To The Moon and smiled to myself as I thought of Zane. He stayed with me the whole time I was in the hospital. For a while there, I was afraid we wouldn't stay together, he was that mad. But we're O.K. now and it seemed like I thought about him more often.

I also got word of Tammy's condition. She was unconscious in the beginning, like me, but snapped out of it quicker. My powers were depleted, she was just weak from the royal ass kicking she received. Her mom was furious and insisted she was going to press charges but hadn't yet. She came out of it with a broken rib, sprained wrist, and mild concussion. Other than that, she's just black and blue all over. Tammy's mother decided she was to injured to go back to school, even though the hospital let her out a day before me. Over all, she was only in for three days. Wimp...

"Here you are," the salesgirl said as she emerged from the back with the dress. "Just shipped in this morning." The dress was beautiful, bright red and glittery, strapless and looked like, on Charlotte, would fall on her mid-thigh. She grinned and scurried into the dressing room. I followed her and waited outside the door.

"It's absolutely perfect!" she exclaimed.

"It's nice Char," I replied. "You gonna get it?"

"Duh!" she answered. "O.K., will you zip me up?"

"Sure," I replied as she unlocked the door. I slid in and zipped the dress up the rest of the way. She turned to face me. "Wow Charlotte, it looks amazing!" I exclaimed.

"Really?" she squealed, clasping her hands together and turning to face the mirror. "I love it, it's beautiful and totally perfect!"

"You should defiantly get it," I said, smiling at her excitement.

She nodded. "Oh, I am! Just let me change." I nodded and left the room so she could change back. About a minute later, she emerged, the dress draped carefully over her arm. "Let's go," she said, walking towards the counter. She payed and I stood behind her, feeling the happiness coming off her in sheets. She grabbed the bag and turned back to me. "Now we just have to find yours!" I rolled my eyes as she dragged me through the store. I found a few cute things but Charlotte said it had to be the perfect dress, that I would know it when I saw it.

"It's a dress Char," I said. "It's not that big of a deal."

Charlotte rolled her eyes and linked her arm through mine. "Please. I was right about you and Zane wasn't I? You have to learn to trust me on these things." I didn't say anything, mostly because I knew she was right. We had basically cleaned out the mall of all dress stores and were heading to the food court when I spotted a Hot Topic.

"Hang on, can we stop in there real quick?" I asked, stopping.

"Hot Topic?" Charlotte asked. "Do you really think we're gonna find a nice dress in there?"

I shook my head and grabbed her arm. "I love this place. Besides, you never know. We could find an amazing, bad ass dress in there."

"Yeah, O.K.," Charlotte said sarcastically.

Load music hit us as we walked in. Charlotte followed me as I walked around, looking aimlessly at Cd's and jewelery.

"Can I help you guys find anything?"a salesgirl said. She was short and had blond hair with blue and pink streaks in it and a snake bit piercing.

I shook my head. "Just looking, thanks,"

"Cool," the girl said. "Let me know if you need anything."

"Will do," I replied. There were earrings on sale and I browsed through them.

"You ready to go Alice?" Charlotte asked.

I ignored her question and looked at the other body piercings. "I want a nose piercing," I said aimlessly thumbing through colored nose studs.

Charlotte rolled her eyes and sighed. "That's gross."

"Belly button too," I said.

Charlotte opened her mouth to respond, then closed it and had a thoughtful look on her face. "You know, that might be kinda cool."

"Right?" I said to her. I held up a silver Tinkerbell belly button dangling stud. "Doesn't this look cute?"

Charlotte nodded and we started looking through the others. Then, I found the dress. We were looking at the other body jewelry when I saw it on a mannequin.

"Hey Char," I said, walking over to it. "Take a a look at this."

"Alice, it's black," Charlotte replied.

"But it's so cute!" I said, looking for my size on the rack It was short and made of a shimmering denim material. The dress had a scoop neck, no sleeves and a zipper all the way down the front, opening it. There were silver studs along the neckline too. I pulled my size out of the back and held kit up to my body. "Don't you tell me this isn't an amazing dress!"

Charlotte looked from my face, to the dress a few times and fingered the material. "Is this the one?" she asked seriously.

I rolled my eyes and smiled a little. "This is as close as it's gonna get!"

Charlotte took one last look at it and smiled. "It is cute. Now we just need jewelry. Silver, obviously." she walked over to the earring we were looking at and came back to me with a pair. They were a pair of silver lightening bolts that I had liked. "These would look good," she said handing them to me. "And we need something else too," she muttered to herself, walking away from me again. I smiled at the dress and earrings, thinking about how fun Homecoming would be. "Found it!" Charlotte yelled and ran back over to me. She handed me a silver chain bracelet with studs on it.

"This is perfect!" I said, hugging her. When I stepped back, she was smiling even wider.

"Now lets go pay, then we can get my shoes. I'm thinking red pumps. How about you?"

"Black Converse," I answered.

"With a dress?" she said in surprise.

"I'm not wearing heels or flats. Chucks or nothing."

Charlotte rolled her eyes and sighed in defeat. I smiled as we made our way to the counter. I laid my things down and the blind salesgirl rang me up. The total came to forty-five, with tax. Charlotte lead the way as we walked out the store to hunt for her shoes.

"So your outfit it complete!" Charlotte said happily. "I told you we'd find the perfect dress!"

"But if I hadn't dragged you in there, we would have never found it," I pointed out. Charlotte didn't seem to have heard me because she just kept talking about Homecoming. I smiled and turned my iPod off so I could listen.


	13. Not Off To a Good Start

"Alice, really!" Charlotte yelled. She was doing her make-up in the mirror next to me while I spiked my hair.

"What?" I asked, running my gelled hands through my hair. "It's gonna look good." Charlotte shook her head and went back to applying her eye make-up.

"It's not that I don't think it won't look good, I just think you should look more elegant than punk."

I smiled and worked my hands into the back. "You said I had to go to the dance. You didn't put restrictions on what I could or couldn't do with my hair.

Charlotte's mouth formed on O as she put on mascara. I watched her and held back a laugh at how ridiculous her face looked. Apparently, applying make-up was serious business.

"How much would you hate me if I bumped you right now?" I asked, pushing in my earrings.

"Don't even," she said in a tight voice. I smiled and looked at my hair.

"I think it looks good," I said.

"Yes," said Charlotte as she capped her mascara. "But will Zane think it looks good?"

I scoffed and left the bathroom to put on my shoes. "If he doesn't, I have no business being with him. This is me. If he doesn't like it, he can go find himself a Barbie doll. I bet Tammy will be happy to play dress-up for him."

Charlotte poked her head out of the bathroom and looked at me with one eye shadowed. "I think that's the most mature thing I've ever heard you say."

I smiled and started to lace up my Converse. "Well, don't spread it around. We don't want the whole school thinking I'm a decent person."

Charlotte's laugh echoed in the bathroom and I smiled. My mom and Charlotte's mom came through the door just then.

"Are you girls ready yet?" my mom asked. "The boys will be here soon, don't make them wait."

"Almost," Charlotte answered. "I just need to do Alice's make-up."

"Ha!" I exclaimed. "You come near me with any of that crap and you'll be showing up to Homecoming with a black eye."

Charlotte laughed and held up an awkward looking fist. "Is that a threat?"

"It's a promise if you touch me with that make-up brush," I answered and turned back to my shoes. If Charlotte and I actually did fight, she could give me a run for my money. But she was as close to a pacifist as they come. I hadn't ever even seen her try very hard in gym at school.

"At least put lip gloss on," Charlotte complained. I took the pink tube she held out to me and started swiping it onto my lips. Then I heard the doorbell ring. My mom and Charlotte's mom stood up and smiled, then walked out of my room to answer the door.

"Alice, Charlotte, the boys are here," my mom called from across the house.

"Wonder if we knew that," I muttered as I screwed the cap back on the lip gloss. I heard Zane's voice, then a woman and a man's voice and my palms started to sweat. His parents. I looked at myself in the mirror and started judging myself from the point of view of his respectful parents. I grimaced and angry tears formed in my eyes.

"Are you ready yet?" Charlotte snapped as she entered the room, but when she saw my face, her expression softened. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"They're gonna hate me Char," I said pathetically. "Look at me!" A tear started to trickle down my cheek and Charlotte wiped it away.

"You look beautiful Alice," she said in a motherly tone. "I was totally kidding earlier. Zane cares about you and he will think you look beautiful too. Don't worry about his parents, they'll love you."

I nodded and took a deep breath, then smiled at Charlotte. She smiled back at me and took my hand and we walked out my bedroom and into the living room. Charlotte saw Brian and let go of my hand to walk over to him. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. I smiled at them. Then I felt someone poke me in the sides. I whipped around and saw Zane standing there smiling at me. He was dressed in a green shirt with black tie, jacket, and pants. And his hair wasn't a mass of black curls, it was actually under control. The transformation from laid back baseball player to well dressed was incredible.

"Clean up pretty good, kiddo," I said smiling at him.

"You too," he said, wrapping his arm around my waist. "You look beautiful." I blushed a little and gave him a little shove. "Come on, come meet my parents," he said. My face fell a little but he smiled and took my hand in his. "Don't worry, they don't bite."

His parents were standing my my mom, talking to her. His dad was tall with gray hair and mustache. He had glasses and his hands were in his pockets. His mom was shorter with short curly reddish hair. She was smiling and her voice carried over the other voices in the room. Zane walked over with me and stood as his parents' attention turned from the conversation to him and I.

"Mom, dad, this is Alice," he said.

"Nice to meet you," his dad said with a nod. Up close, I could see Zane got his eye color from his dad.

I smiled. "You too."

Then Zane turned to his mom. Her earlier smile had faded and her lips formed a tight line. She looked at at my dress, my shoes, my jewelry, and my hair. Then she opened her tightly closed lips and said in a stiff voice, "Nice to meet you."

I felt Zane squeeze my hand and I tried to keep my smile. "You too," I answered cheerfully.

Oh, I knew tonight would suck!


	14. Homecoming

Thank God for my mom because she clapped her hands and yelled, "Alright, almost time to go. Picture time!" So the parents broke out cameras. Girls pictures, guys pictures, group, couples, and individual pictures. It felt like it took hours, rather than the few minutes it actually did. I felt like his mom was sitting there, judging me the whole time. I felt her eyes on me, even as we walked out the door to wait for the bus.

"Have fun kids," my mom said from the doorstep as we walked outside. The other parents started to drive away but I still felt awkward even after Zane's mom left. Charlotte hadn't seen or heard what happened, but she could tell something was wrong. As we stood at the bus stop, Zane didn't talk to me. His blue eyes were slightly foggy and he had a distant look on his face. Charlotte and Brian must have been to lost in each other's eyes to notice Zane's so I pretended not to notice it, even though it worried me a little.

The bus pulled up and the doors swung open. Brian and Charlotte walked on ahead of us. I tugged a little on Zane's hand and his eyes came into focus. He looked at me with a curious expression.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Homecoming," I answered cooly. "You know that thing you want so badly to take me to? Yeah, that's happening now." I slid my hand out of his and got on the bus. I took a seat in the back, one in front of Charlotte and Brian. She looked at me as I plopped down in the seat alone. I slide over to the window seat and put my forehead to the cool window. Zane was next to me only seconds after I sat down.

"Alice," he said carefully. I ignored him and the bus started moving. "Alice," he said again, this time laying a hand on my shoulder. "Turn around please."

I turned to face him, my eyes welling with tears. He took me in his arms and held me close to him.

"They hated me," I said, my voice muffled by his chest. Zane pulled me back at arms length and looked at me. I wasn't crying, I was trying really hard not to. "They don't hate you," he said shaking his head. "They hardly know you."

"You're mom did," I said. "Don't lie and say she didn't, I could tell she did."

Zane faltered a little. "She didn't hate you. She just... Didn't approve of the way you were dressed."

I rolled my eyes and flopped back in the seat. The bus picked up speed; we were getting ready to take off. "This is what I wanted to wear to the stupid dance," I snapped. "I wasn't aware that there were guidelines."

Zane shook his head. "I know. Trust me, I get it. I was just telling her that."

"When?" I asked him.

"just now," he answered. "Alice, I wasn't ignoring you, I was communicating with my mom. She was bitching at me about your hair and I was yelling at her and... I didn't mean to ignore you. I'm sorry."

"Thanks for defending me," I said in a small voice.

Zane smiled at me and leaned back with me. He put his arms around me and squeezed me. He kissed the top of my head and squeezed me again. I couldn't help but smile as I sat there in his arms. he bus look off and I sighed. I closed my eyes and leaned into his chest. I could have fallen asleep sitting there with him.

"And besides," Zane whispered to me. "I think you look amazing."

I blushed bright red and I was happy he couldn't see my face in the dark.

The ride ended to soon. I never thought I would say that about a bus ride but sitting with Zane made it much more enjoyable. We got off the bus and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw Charlotte looking at me with concern.

"Are you O.K.?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. It's just, his mom and my dress." I shrugged. "It's O.K. now though."

Charlotte studied me for a few more seconds, then nodded and smiled. "O.K., let's go. Ready to have fun?"

I rolled my eyes and smirked a little. "Oh yeah, should be a blast!" Charlotte and Brian fell into step beside Zane and I.

The school looked much different in the dark and all dressed up then it usually did in the daytime. The four of us walked up the steps and into the school. The halls were dark but I could hear voices and music at the end of the hall in the gym. The doors to the gym were open and we walked in. There was a DJ booth on the raised platform that Coach Boomer usually stood on and groups of kids squeezed into a circle dancing. The getting dressed up part I wasn't to familiar with. But I did know how to dance.

Zane squeezed my hands and I smiled at him. We walked with Charlotte and Brian through the crowd to find a spot. It was weird seeing everyone all dressed up and for the most part, everyone looked pretty good. I spotted Tammy over in a corner, looking sulky in a blue sack like dress. I also saw Eric, making an attempt at grinding with three girls at once. They seemed to think he was doing a god job. I had a hard time not laughing actually.

I Like It by Enrique Iglasias came on and I let go if Zane's hand.

"Wanna dance?"


	15. Sealed The Deal

He kissed me. A real kiss. My first kiss. If it hadn't happened to me, I would have gagged on how perfect it was. We were slow dancing to I'll Be by Goo Goo Dolls, our foreheads touching. The whole night, whether it be fast or slow dancing, my stomach was flipping and I couldn't stop smiling. After four other slow songs, I wasn't sure what made this one so special. But as soon as he grabbed me around my waist and held me close, I knew this song meant more than the others.

His beautiful blue eyes looked into my green ones. Next thing I knew, those blue eyes were closed and his lips were pressed gently to mine. I closed my eyes as well and savored the moment. My lips moved with his and I felt his hands hold me tight to him. It was your typical movie kiss. Happens as the chorus hits in the perfect song. But there was something real about this kiss. Something that made me sure, Zane was here to stay.

At ten, the dance ended and the bus took us home. The boys walked with us to my door. Charlotte turned to kiss Brian good-night and Zane turned to me. His pink cheeks looked ever redder after tonight.

"So did you have fun?" he asked, holding me by my waist.

I nodded as my brain tried to form words. "Yes, I did," I managed to stutter. "Thank you."

"Thank you," he said softly and leaned down to kiss me again. I closed my eyes and tilted my head up. Then his lips met mine and my heart skipped a beat. His mouth opened and mine moved with his. His breath was hot and sweet and made goose bumps rise on my skin. His hands were tight around my waist, holding he close to him. I put my arms around his neck and my shivers had nothing to do with the weather. Then I heard Charlotte and Brian snicker behind us and we broke apart.

"Can it, Char," I grumbled. Brian chuckled and I shot him a glare next. Zane squeezed me closer to him and smiled.

"We'll see you girls tomorrow," Brian said and pecked Charlotte on the lips.

"Good night Alice," Zane whispered and gave me a goodnight kiss.

"Good night," I said, a little breathless. "See you tomorrow morning." He squeezed my waist one last time and walked over to Brian. Charlotte skipped over to me and gave the boys a little wave, then opened my front door. She blew Brian a kiss, then closed my door. As soon as it was shut, she turned to me a screamed.

"Ahhhhhh!" she hollered. "He kissed you!"

I smiled and gave her a hard shove. "Shut up, so what..."

"Oh my gosh, I so knew he was going to!"

"How?" I asked incredulously.

"Brian told me," she said, rocking back and forth on her heels. "Zane told him."

I rolled my eyes and started walking into my room. My house was empty; Jack went with my mom to the restaurant tonight and they would be back at midnight. Tomorrow was Saturday and Charlotte was going to spend the night at my house, then we were going to Zane's game together. She had left all her stuff in my room when we left for the dance. I flopped down on my bad and she bounced up with me.

"I told you so!" she sang, her face inches from mine. I pushed her off my bed, but she caught my leg and dragged me down too.

"Char," I said in a tired voice. "It's 10:30 at night and I'm still in a dress. Can I just kill you in the morning?"

"Why would you kill me?" she asked in a voice of mock surprise. "When I'm the one who practically hooked you and Zane up?"

I scoffed. "Uh, no. That was all him, you had nothing to do with it."

"What about that first night after his game?" she asked, standing up. She walked over to the bathroom and started rooting around in her bag for pajamas. "I told you that you should go with us. Remember?"

"Nope," I teased and went to my dresser to pull out sleep clothes of my own. Charlotte huffed and closed my bathroom door. I sat down on my bed and unlaced my shoes, then stood and unzipped my dress. I carefully laid it down on my bed and looked at it for a few seconds, smiling, remembering the night. Then I pulled on a pair of sweat pants and a tank top. Charlotte emerged from the bathroom a moment later, her face clear of make-up and dressed in a long T-shirt and shorts. She sat down on my bed and looked up at the ceiling while I went into the bathroom. I pulled a brush through my hair, then turned on the faucet. I cupped my hands under the run of icy water and splashed my face with it.

""But you can't tell me you didn't have fun," Charlotte said. I smiled at my dripping reflection.

"Actually, I did," I said in a sincere voice. I poked my head out of the bathroom. "Thank you Charlotte."

She turned on her side to face me. "No problem."

That night, Charlotte and I fell asleep quickly. The last thought in my mind was of Zane's face and my dreams were graced with memories of our first dance.


	16. Understanding

The next morning, Charlotte and I woke up at about nine. My mom was cooking breakfast and Jack was still asleep.

"Morning girls," she said when she saw us. "How was the dance?"

Charlotte smiled knowingly and sat down at the island. "Zane kissed Alice."

I shot her a glare, then turned to my mom. "He did?" she gushed and hugged me. "Oh sweetie, that's so great!"

"Chill out mom," I said, stepping back from her. "It's just a kiss." I stuck my head in the fridge and looked for a drink, smiling where no one could see me. I grabbed a jug of orange juice and poured some into two cups. I handed one to Charlotte and sat down next to her.

"So what else happened?" my mom asked. She leaned across from us on the countertop, her coffee mug in hand. "Did you have fun?"

I took a swig of my juice and let Charlotte answer. She and my mom chattered back and forth, about the music, the romance, the dancing and kissing of last night. After a few minutes, the oven timer went off and my mom pulled cinnamon rolls out. I perked up and reached for one. But my mom tapped my hand and held them away.

"Did you have a good time?" she asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes mother," I replied sarcastically.

"Are you happy Zane kissed you?" she kept on. I stayed quiet but she persisted. "I know you want one, so just answer the question." Charlotte giggled into her juice.

"Yes, I'm happy my boyfriend kissed me for the first time."

"Do you love him?" she teased. I blushed and lunged for the plate of cinnamon rolls. My mom and Charlotte laughed at my discomfort, but my mom gave us each a roll. I silently chewed on it while they laughed at me. After a few more minutes, Jack woke up and stumbled in.

"Could you guys be any louder?" he grumbled and reached for a roll.

"Whatever," I replied. "You needed to wake up anyway."

"Hey Alice," Charlotte asked. "Do you mind if I go take a shower?"

"Nope, go ahead. I'll take one after you, then we'll head over to the game."

"Cool," she replied and rose to go to my room. I stayed in the kitchen with my mom and brother. My mom turned to me slyly.

"I want to hear it from you," she said. "Did you really have fun?"

"Yes, mom," I replied exasperatedly. "I did."

Jack laughed. "Could have fooled me."

"Seriously Alice, lighten up," my mom scolded. "You don't have to be afraid of talking to me about Zane. Talking to anyone about Zane actually. If you like him, say so."

It was quiet as my family waited for my answer. I sighed. "I do like him. A lot. But I just don't know how long this will last."

"Oh Alice, don't think like that," my mom started.

I cut her off. "No mom, let me finish. What I mean is, I think I like him more than he likes me. I know, actually." I sighed and looked at the cup in my hands. "If he finds out how much I really do like him, how much I really do want this to work, he'll get scared. I know he will. Guys are afraid of commitment, simple as that. And I'm afraid I'll eventually push him away." And be right back to the lonely, angry person I used to be, I thought.

My mom looked at me, then at Jack, then back at me. "Alice, you're thinking to much into this. It's a high school relationship, not marriage. You and Zane are fine the way you are, there's no need to start thinking so serious about the future. Just have fun."

I knew she wouldn't get it, I thought to myself. I looked at Jack. He hadn't said anything but I knew he was a little weirded out by the sudden emotional outburst from his cold-hearted sister. But, in an odd way he always seemed to understand what I was trying to say. He wouldn't say anything but he knew what I had been trying to confess to my mom, that she seemed to not get. I drained my cup and got up.

"I'm gonna go watch T.V.," I said and started towards the living room. "Let me know when Charlotte's done in the shower." I plopped down my chair in the living room and switched on the T.V. It was Saturday morning and there was bound to be cartoons on. I was flipping through the channels when Jack came in to join me. He sat in his usual spot and said nothing, just watched the T.V. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. It seemed like so long ago that he was writhing in pain in the back seat of the car after Tammy bit him. I shuddered at the very memory of it.

Then I thought about the revenge I took on Tammy, how I almost killed her in my backyard. When Jack was hurt, when we weren't sure if he was going to live, I felt myself dying as well. My little brother, the only person on my side all the time, was in so much pain and there was nothing I could do. That must have been what Zane was feeling when it was me laying in the hospital bed, drained of all power. This whole year had been a blur, a roller coaster. And it wasn't even over yet.

I heard the shower in my bathroom switch off. Jack turned to me.

"Charlotte's done in the shower." Then he got up and went into his bedroom. I smiled at him. In a way only he and I understood, he just told me he got what I had been trying to say in the kitchen. He just told me he would be there. Like I had been there for him.


	17. Always Here

"Go Zane!" I yelled. He rounded second base, then dramatically slid into third. A cloud of dust plumed, then settled to find Zane standing and brushing himself off. I smiled and sat back in my seat.

"He's doing great," Charlotte said. Brian had his arm draped around her shoulders, the three of us sitting on the bleachers in the park. The game was almost over and Zane's team was winning. I crossed my arms and smirked to myself thinking about how happy he is whenever he plays. Charlotte noticed and gave me a nudge in the side. I nudged her back and smiled.

The game ended close, 11-12, but I knew my boy would win. He shook hands with the other team, turning to smile at me every couple of seconds. I stood up with Brian and Charlotte and walked to the edge of the dugout. Zane came over and smiled at the others as he gave me a hug. Then he closed his eyes and kissed me on the lips. His body was hot a sweaty and his hair was wet but I didn't mind. He broke away and faced the others, his arm around my waist.

"Guys ready to go?" he asked. I squeezed his waist.

"Don't you want to go home and get cleaned up a little?" I asked, grinning.

He laughed. "I don't mind if you don't."

I shrugged and looked at Charlotte. "Whatever." He laughed and kissed me on the top of the head. Then the four of us walked out of the park together.

Zane walked me home that night. I was gone the whole day, with him and Charlotte and Brian. And for the whole day, there wasn't a second that he let go of my hand, or that I stopped smiling. Today was nothing special, just any other baseball game. But it felt different. We felt different, but I liked it. I smiled at him and squeezed his hand. He looked at me and squeezed back.

"What?" he chuckled. I shook my head. He squeeze my hand again. "Really,what is it?"

I shrugged. "Just thinking."

"About what?"

"About us."

He stopped. "What do you mean?" he asked seriously. I stepped closer to him and put my hand on his chest.

"Nothing bad," I said quietly. "I was just thinking last night. About us, about me."

"What did I do wrong last night?"

I shook my head again. "Nothing, I swear. It's me."

"I don't understand what you're saying," he said, looping his arms around my waist.

I sighed and tried to gather my thoughts. "I just... I just wonder about us..."

"Is this your way of saying you want to break up with me?" he asked in a quieter voice.

I shook my head. "No! Of course not!"

"Then why are you talking like this?" he asked, cocking his head a little.

"Because I know we'll eventually have to break up," I blurted out. He was quiet. I took a step away from him and turned away. "We both know it'll happen sometime. It always does, we can't stay together forever."

"Says who?" he asked, closing the space between us. He turned me to face him, and lifted my face to meet his with his finger. Then he kissed me on the forehead.

"I'll be here as long as you want me," he breathed.

"I'll always want you," I said.

He held me so close to him, I could hear his heartbeat. "Then I'll never leave."


End file.
